Challenge of the gamers
by ShadowParodox
Summary: One day after a local gaming tournament, Caitlin Miller is sarcastic 14 year old girl. Okay let me stop right you there, put your thing back into your pants. It isn't one of THOSE stories, anyway she gets conked out and ends up popping into certain video games, amnesia, walking dead, corpse party, and few more. Pewdiepie, Cryaotic, Smosh, and markiplier are trapped along with her.
1. A Thursday

A man in a powder blue suit glanced from side to side and looked towards the audience. The crowd itself looked about ready to turn into mob any second, a child could sense the heaviness of the mass hearts preying for a certain somebody to win this dumb competition. The judges lined the competitors up on the absurdly long and narrow stage, the eyes of the towns folk lit up as they waved. A portly young man blew air kisses at the crowd, like he was destined to be the winner. The blue suit dude ran his hand through his greased back hair, the silence was unbearable," The winner is...For the 2013 Longview video game championships, Caitlin Miller!" The town grew even more dead silent. He called...my name, now I see why they were all quite the calm before the storm you might say. Understandable, this contest was rigged from the start, everyone knew even I did. The portly kid always won, he came from a rich family and you can picture the rest but he did give me hell in that fighting arena tournament so why cheat? Because he's a bit of a ass. After at least 30 seconds of a wash of silence they rinsed the awkwardness with applause, the whole town started to cheer 10,000 people began rooting for me. It felt, strange out of all the men and women they choose me, no one in this back water town gave a damn about who you were it was about the stuff you did. I just wanted to go home and let this be a normal Thursday.

The announcer or MC gave me a smile as he handed me that trophy and blue ribbon. My hair parted to the left side of my face my bangs covered the left side of my glasses ,my glossy green eyes widened, it wasn't the first time I won something, but it was a first that people actually gave a crap about. Though I didn't let it go to my head ,it isn't one of those stories. Everyone got off the stage after a few minutes, I gathered my stuff yet the duffle I brought from home was missing,"H-hey guys! Did you see who moved my bag?!" The competitors gawked at me like I was talking about treason. The shortest one Hannah, I think, pointed over by the fountain trembling. Walking over, someone started snorting and cackling it sounded like murder to anyone's ears. That portly kid came from the inside of the building and glared at me,"Hello my... Friend, looking for a lost bag, I presume?" He used a big word how impressive, anyway I nodded," Aha, yes I saw one ,in fact my bodyguard threw it in that fountain." I struggled to form words out of the anger I had inside," You're cute when you're stupid..." Okay now I'm pissed, I simply pushed him out of the way.

Coming to the fountain with water gushing out of the many stone hoses, I placed my foot on the ledge took off my shoes and rolled up my Arizona jeans up to the knees. Before I could start searching the suspicious water , there was a pressure on my lower back, I lost balance and control. Face first in the water it wasn't that deep but I still couldn't swim. I gurgled ,the water filled my mouth rapidly, I burst out like an alien baby. A smug face greeted me,"Enjoy your bath?" I coughed and gagged, what a jerk! He gave me a sarcastic sympathy face,"Aren't you a Silent Sam." You can guess what dick head did next. He threw all my stuff in with me, the shoes and the duffel, he had it on him the whole time but that didn't exactly stop him from throwing it in the water. He pulled up on the collar on my crew-neck, " Aren't you the saddest thing I've ever seen." With some of the left over fountain grim in my mouth, I puckered my lips and shot out a stream a saliva and reused pond water directly in between his eyes. He dropped my head unexpectedly I bashed into the ledge or at least my forehead did. Thank whoever for me not getting a concussion for this madness,but the tormentor left in a big hurry trying wipe the germ infested DNA off his smug ass face.

I grabbed my soaked stuff and went to the curb to wait for dad. You're probably going to ask,' Why were your parents not there with you?' Well my mom is god knows where right now and my dad has a job, he's a programmer for a local steel mill. What they basically do is the company finds and buys rusted metal coils, then they run it through a factory where they clean it, paint it, and pack it with different types of hardware and machines. It's my dad's job to fix the machines when they're y'know malfunctioning, he was taking his lunch break to, take me home. I sat down on the obnoxious neon yellow curb, I felt the warmth of the day slipping away each minute as I twiddled thumbs.

Some foot steps approached from behind, and a hand was placed on my shoulder, it was my best friend Winnie. It had to be at least the first time I've met her outside of school, like me ,she had family troubles. She was at least 2 inches shorter then what I was," Caitlin... The curb has fresh paint on it, I actually saw the guys in that van over there paint the thing." I sighed perfect ,beyond anything else going on today this had to be at least the 5th worst. Kodak moment for sure. But hey y'know the old saying its a bad day not a bad life," So congrats buddy on the trophy thing-" the clouds hovered above us ,beginning to be bloated and grey," To answer your question before you ask it, some butt munch tried to drown me." Winnie's brown face began showing speckles of red, she frowned severely, and her brow ,"Who did it?! I'll go beat his ass. How dare he hurt my friend!" Winnie sat down on the dried part of the curb. I shrugged and said," Isn't a big deal I took care of actually." She narrowed her eyes at me and tried not to laugh," I'm sorry it's hard to believe that you could stand up for yourself, no offence intended my buddy but you're as breakable as an xbox 360." Yeah that's my super awesome friend. My dad's loud heavy metal could split an eardrum at close range but since it was far away only a minor headache formed. The blue 1970 Camry pulled up ,dad opened the door the front one and the back one. Winnie hopped in front and called shotgun ,damn it ,I sat in the back.


	2. Lost and found

As we reached the two story house painted a tannish white with four windows blanketed in red velvet curtains, we pulled up into the drive way me and Winnie flopped out of the car," alright I'm gonna have to go back to work I gave you some money for pizza and there should be enough if you want a side of wings." I nodded as I was the one who held the crisp 20 and 10 bills, I threw Winnie my house keys," Congrats my baby. I'm so proud, I won that contest once you can put your trophy next to mine if you like." I was easily embarrassed by this and well I hated being called that," Thanks dad..." He drove off a few seconds later. Winnie turned the key to the 1940's styled Victorian house, she's been over a few times but Winnie is always amazed by my house every single step she takes inward, "well I guess in celebration of your trophy ,we should go the game room and celebrate with a marathon of your favourite games." Honestly I spent practically a whole week playing almost every category of video games, I had blisters on my thumbs if I never picked up a controller it'd be too soon. But I nodded in consent because unwinding with my friend is what I wanted to do and I'm kinda pushover.

Winnie grabbed all the chips out of the cabinets and plopped down next to me, I felt so tired, but switched clothing nonetheless after that I blow dried my hair and next I threw my jeans in the wash because of the stupid yellow strip across my ass. I re-parted my hair and cleaned off my glasses and went to the game room it used to be the theatre room where dad used to watch movies, but that was a little bit ago before the...Incident. I've let that go straight behind me the wounds aren't exactly fresh but I can't talk about it ,ever for my father's sake. Winnie began pawing through the selection of games on a CD case, she pulled out ,' Sonic adventure two: Battle ' even though she pulled it out in a blur of colours I could recognise it. That was the first game I've ever played, I fondly remembered the GameCube people often took that perfect little square for granted, because of kiddy look comparison of a lunch box, that turned off hardcore gamers, but forever in my eyes it will be the manliest system ever conceived by Nintendo, Vin frigging Diesel would be jealous of its pure raw manliness! Anyway Winnie saw my green eyes light up," So, you up for it?" I felt reenergised and then I forcefully grabbed the case from her hands, after that I stuffed it in the disk drive. We divided story mode pretty easily, on hero mode she'd play Sonic's stages, I play the treasure hunting stages, and we switch off on the Tails mech shooting levels. And on dark stages I cover Shadow's stages, Winnie gets Rouge, and we switch off with Eggman. Within the hour, we were at the final stage and already had two Shadow chaos and three Knuckles chaos.

I was about to face the first stage of the Bio-lizard, in all the years of gaming I've done this boss has to be the cheapest, even more so then freaking Psycho-Mantis, and that guy is an asshole. After a half an hour and 6 game overs. Winnie noticed I was on my breaking point, she quickly stole the purple controller out of my hands( which were in the clawing position.) Winnie quickly turned off the gamecube," How about we play a friendly game of dead or alive next? Your brother bought almost all of the games in the series, jiggle physics of course." I'd be more in the mood for Street-Fighter or MK,"Okay, I'll just get the xbox out of the drawer and hook it up. I'm pretty hungry could you order that pizza, like yesterday please?" Winnie nodded, it was strange the relationship with my brother we'd hadn't talked in quite a long time, he was always busy with his college garble, and always makes time for his friends and not me, we used to have the fondest memories as children.

I stood and stretched my arms and legs, I could faintly hear Winnie ordering that pizza with side of wings. I went behind the tv and began pulling the cords out, I learned how the video game Systems worked in the ways of putting them together and taking them apart when I was about 6. The tv I had was pretty big about 42 inches and it was a big block so moving it would be nearly impossible, I sighed as put the cute purple box back in the drawer wrapped up in its wires. I pulled out the heavy green and black rectangle, I wasn't exactly used to its weight, I much preferred handheld systems to anything else, I began plugging that systems cords into the gigantic tv. I could hear Winnie's distressed voice pattern it sounding like...she was arguing with someone...? I found that a little impossible because she normally didn't jump into verbal scuffles on phones. I couldn't quite make out what she was saying but it sounded like she was in pain. I fiddled with the bulky controller and unravelled it. It was almost silent in the game room anyone could've heard a pin drop, I soon realised outside it was raining I could here the gentle click clack on the roof, no matter how much I complain about it , I really love the rain. To me the rain is like a, parent ,you may not agree with them at first but at night when everything is quiet and you feel like falling down and giving up, it's there with its gentle click clack speaking to you like ,its calming you down from the meltdown of previous nights. Y'know something that strikes me as odd about myself, I can say something poetic one minute and the next I'm arguing as who's better Eggman or doctor Wilily.

Something was defiantly off Winnie was still arguing with someone over the phone, I was about to stand up to go see what the hell was going on ,but in the middle of doing so I fell backward on my ass like an idiot. My vision began distorting in and out of focus, for when I could see straight I see little droplets of blood on the floor below me. My left arm felt numb... Was I having a heart attack...? I'm only 14! How was that possible!? I was choking on air it seemed like, I stumbled and fell to the side. There was a stinging in my neck, I desperately pawed at it until felt it, a syringe I pulled it out and threw it in front of my face because any possibility of me getting up was absolutely futile. It was half way filled with some weird blue drug, morphine perhaps? Or was that white? My eyelids began feeling like tons as I opened them and closed them... Was I dying? This single thought rang through my brain. I tired calling Winnie for help but she was still busy with phone and that was in the kitchen I could hear her, but she couldn't hear the coughing, and desperate choking. Out of my fading vision I saw a slip of paper with my arm that wasn't numb I viciously grabbed it," The challenge has begun. Good luck." My breaths became more shallow as I lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up... I think? I tried opening my eyes but it was still black I closed my eyes again and then opened them. Still black, my arms and legs were still numb but movable nonetheless. I slowly moved my hand in front of my face, it was visible. Was the roof of this place black or...? Anyway since I was laid flat I could feel the floor of this supposed black void, the ground felt like grass. Was I outside? No it'd be cold and there would be clouds in the sky because of the recent rain. I couldn't exactly see a light source so ,how exactly could anybody see 2 feet in front of their faces, I did not know.

I picked myself up off the grass only to see the grass I was laying on was black as well," Curiouser, curiouser. It seems I found myself in a rabbit hole." I had no clue of why I decided to talk that way, I looked behind me and to left, right, every which way black I couldn't tell if it was close or faraway. My clothes struck me as odd they were the ones I switched into back at the house but they felt different, just your run of the mill jeans, shirt, and jacket. I noticed a pair of pro athlete running shoes decorated my feet they were the black ones dad bought for me but I barely wore them. My shirt said the same thing and was the same colour. They were just awkward they didn't feel the same I couldn't explain it. I pulled off my jacket, something weird was attached to my back ,it was one of those shoulder holsters like the one John McLane wore from the die hard series, it looked positively amazing I loved how badass it looked .Caitlin McLane ,yeah... I'm cool. After I lost myself for a brief second, I began inspecting it. There were two guns, both the same make and model, yet I couldn't identify them as 'regular pistols' I had this aching feeling as to what these things that I might have to use, should be called. I've handled guns before, dad took me to a shooting range before. Next to where I was laying was my bright green book bag, it wasn't the drenched duffel but it was the one I used for school. I dumped the contents of the bag out on the ground," A knife, ammunition, and a GameCube controller." That was it, just three things. Knives freaked me out more then guns that's for sure. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on and zipped it, I then put my the book bag over my shoulder. Having nothing else to do I walked," Man, I was really looking forward to that pizza."


	3. Meeting the man in the mask

Walking, funny really I was pretty thin then most of the people in the tournament, mostly because I walked. I let my mind wander ;is this what the afterlife is like when you don't believe in god, is this where you go? I'd imagine there would be more people. If I really am dead then why did whoever give me weapons? This was getting harder to wrap my mind around each second, I'm not exactly complaining if I'm dead, I did enjoy being alive and all. What I am I talking about? I'm sorry to whoever this paper is going to if come off as an arrogant bitch, but hey I am so,so lost and it feels good to write this down. While I was walking I thought of a river, like how I was just flowing, not rushing for an impromptu solution that might lead to my prolonged insanity like others, I was just there, not sure of what I was doing but I knew if somehow I was leaving a trail for others to follow. That probably sounded more cheesy then it needed to be. Oh well who cares ,I might not even see the sun again,ahh memories in a void of utter and complete darkness.

My feet had finally given out, I fell forward on to my chin. I checked my watch it had been 4 hours. 4 hours! Of just walking and moving forward;you know how forums and papers prove that you can go past your limit, well I did about an hour ago. My feet felt like led, my bag might've been weighing me down but I couldn't ditch it, if I was given a gun at the start of all this then that means I would have to use it some time down the road, I didn't know if it was loaded or not but I'm guessing that's what the ammo is for. Even though at the time I thought I could keep going, I began dragging my uncooperative body with my two wimpy arms. My useless limbs began weighing more. I couldn't tell if I was still wanting to strategize, or if this was impasse of pure human emotion. I didn't want to give in. Strange bubbles of feelings came from the pit of my soul. Finally I just stopped. I felt as if a pair of eyes were watching me, strange right? I closed my eyes and opened them,"Hello!?" A deep voiced person bellowed,"Hi." I said in what was left of my voice.

I must've been having an auditory hallucination, there was no one here or so I thought. Tiredly, I pulled my battered and sore bones off the grass. I had found a new goal,"HELLO!" I called again, I went to move forward, but my right knee gave out, and I stumbled. I stood back up,I'll just let this one come to me for a change," HEY, ARE YOU OKAY?!" The voice screamed back,"YES!" It sounded almost like it was behind me," I SEE YOU! YOU ARE HUMAN, YES?" What the hell? I don't see him,"YEAH, AT LEAST I THINK SO!" I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around, a pure,paper, white face greeted me. For the first time in my life, I screamed, but my masculine voice made the girlish yelp more of a yell. You should know I don't get scared easily I find jump-scares more annoying then anything, so Slender was a cakewalk. The white face was actually a mask and it was a poker-face, it belonged to a pale, man in his mid-20's, with brown shaggy, and disheveled hair, his green, hoodie had the word 'sup' right in the middle, his mask covered all of his face, though he had a shield strapped to his back," W-What the hell?! Crap!" I got a really good scare, the man's mask smiled at me, it was a kind and gentle smile ,it reminded me of the rain.

After I calmed down we sorta set up shop we I was standing I figured I could take a short break and so could he, he extended his hand towards me," I'm Cry or Cryaotic whichever you prefer." I shook it," Name's Caitlin Miller, just call me Miller it's easier." Cry seemed like an okay dude" How old are you?" I became slightly suspicious,"...14. So what's exactly the point of kidnapping people and put them, in here?" Cry looked up slightly,"Well, before I was knocked out, there was this scrap of paper that said,'Beware, things break if pushed,good luck.'-"He dug in his front coat pocket, and pulled out a slightly yellowed index card. The paper I held back there was torn, college ruled notebook paper and it was new, could the kidnapper just included me as a impulse choice, how far did they plan this,"- So I can't really tell you,but I didn't think a kid was in here. How long were you in here?" I calculated," 4 hours and a half; just as a rough judgment." I felt kinda tired, I yawned,"If you're tired just lean on my shoulder, I don't mind." His genuine kindness freaked me out a slight bit, mostly because in Washington the guys there normally don't even hold doors open for the girls. I scooted away from him," Thanks for the offer but I'm good." I laid down and used my book bag as a pillow, my only hope was that the knife didn't poke through the fabric. After a few minutes my breaths became even, I began feeling warm, second hope I really can't snore in front of people.


	4. Up, up and away to Brenneburg

**hurray more...character filler bullshit! So yeah... Sp out! **

* * *

Twisted nightmares awaited me ,of Cry's mask covered in blood, and me clenching a stab wound or was it a scratch? I saw a strange guy blow out a candle, and I felt myself being shook. Cry looked down at me as he had his hand on my shoulder,"Hey, you awake?" I swatted his hand away,"I'm up, I'm up." I felt something fall out of my pocket, it was my phone, I, now felt extremely stupid. I picked it up ,confused, I tried dialing 911. I put the phone up to my ear, it began to ring, someone picked up,"The truth is bronze, lies are gold." my eyes widened,Cry looked to be on the tip of jumpy," W-who is it?" I was at crossroads of either saying,'Nobody.' Or,'Who the hell should I know?!' I lowered the phone,"Is Cry there? I want to tell him something." The other end's voice switched to a female I didn't want break my phone by throwing at the ground and running off, it was a pretty expensive phone. Suddenly, and I don't know what came over me, I put the phone back up to my left ear," What do you want me to tell him, dumbass? I'm all ears." There was silence for a few solid minutes," Sorry, girl but the game doesn't work that way." This was seriously reminding me of a bad saw movie," What did he say?" Cry looked confused, I don't blame him, I hung up. Cry threw his questions every which way ,the only answer I could give him was,"I don't know." I saw his shoulders slump and he tilted his head down, his disappointment came off him like solar flares and bursts.

We two had to become the Batman and Robin in this story. As we stood up to walk, my knee still hurt a bit, and it made trip up," A-are you okay?!" This guy, honestly, is too nice he must be from Texas or something. I smirked through my wince," Yeah, just fine." I had to ignore the pain, I didn't want to become a burden again. I needed to get out of here that's it, if you're wondering how I found out I wasn't dead, before when my knee gave out I felt pain, the dead can't feel anything. Cry looked at me weirdly," Umm... Why is your hair that color?" Oh yeah I forgot to mention I had light bluish hair," Oh, I my hair was originally red my father tried to dye it black but it was a random chemical reaction, I like it this way though. So this happened." Cry was still in mood but having this odd conversation made him slightly happy. I began casually walking backwards," So, Cry what's your favorite color?" He sighed  
,"Green." I knew a trick to make him smile,"Alright, now what's your favorite animal?" He looked at me strangely," Cats?" I nodded," Okay, now your favorite number." He shrugged," I don't have one." I crossed my arms," Shoot! Time for plan B." My dad always made me laugh with this one,"Is there a point to this?" I gruffly coughed, to make my voice deeper,"SMILE, DAMMIT!"

He gawked at me, he began chuckling, and burst out with the strangest laugh I ever did hear," Thanks kid." He rustled my hair,"A good deed is a reward in itself." I cracked my laid back attitude like a person would crack a glow stick on the Fourth of July. Through the weight of the situation, it feels good to have someone to talk to. I began to hear something strange amongst our pleasant conversation,"Shh, do you hear that?" He grew quite, it's sounded familiar,"M-Marzia... Marzia... Tell Edgar...to.. Stop chewing.. My computer.. Cords." Somehow I think heard this voice in town, but it sounded foreign like a German accent? Cry's eyes widened and took me by the hand, we dashed off," Okay not to be a nag or whatever, but, WHAT THE HELL?!" This was pain in its natural form, swelling up in my knee, I wasn't sure if I tore a muscle or ligament either way it fucking hurt! I began losing speed, our clasped hands broke apart and I took a nosedive. Shit, I was gonna be that cliche blonde character and when she's running Jason or whatever she trips over nothing. I think I earned a few more bruises from this course of actions. Cry stopped in his tracks to help me up again,"Are you sure you're okay?" Well the it felt like someone threw a dart in between my knee cap and my shin bone and the dart was grinding my bones into dust," Yeah, I just, my shoelace was untied?" I quickly ad-libbed, before he noticed I untied my shoe,"Okay, why didn't you say that earlier." He became antsy while I finished the two loops,Cry grabbed my hand again more tightly then ever, I wasn't exactly sure what to think of this, other then he wanted to make sure I didn't fall down like London bridge.

Man, life is seriously sucking right now, it could be worse I could be a cancer patient strapped to a bed waiting for my life to be over, or a bum on the streets with no food or water.I relished the fact that hey, I'm pretty damn smart , I and I have a really big heart,and...avenue Q perverted puppets exist to not make me hate life as much. It sucks to be me! Cry saw me drift into no man's land, but we still ran, I began to lose the earshot of the tapping our feet gave off as I took off for an orbit. After the bombardment of random thoughts sent me into space, my heart began feeling a little empty, I remembered I left my air conditioner on, I could almost hear its gentle hum. I really hope Winnie fed Misty and Duncan while I was away. Jamie had a test on Monday he posted it on the fridge, I forgot to wish him luck. I began missing dad's insane Norwegian Black Death metal. I just felt everything I had was so close yet so far away,"Caitlin?" I snapped back into my fucked up surroundings ,"Hmm? Oh WAIT, WHAT?!" Cry stopped I kept running though, before I could skid to a halt I tripped over what I could only describe as a speed bump...a really reddish, lumpy, speed bump. This time however I ended up in a summersault to block almost all the damage, I panted this shit was getting ridiculous I can't think about home not now, I can't show weakness," Son of a bitch...! That could've been bad." Cry probably thought I was klutz but I really did not care. I picked myself the ground which was grassy as ever. The thing I tripped over began singing," They see me trolling, they hating." Though it sounded pretty faint. Did I kick him in his stomach while I...?He began groaning, I'm taking that as yes,"F-Felix are you alright ,dude? C'mon cut the act." The guy in a flash of a second stood up, glared at me, he ran up to me and started to curse worse then a sailor on sugar high, who stubbed his toe. The most I could make out of it was," YOU! How are you so careless!?" Then he continued to yell at me in Swedish. Like a dog and his master Cry pulled him back by his hood,"Easy,Felix!" Felix's face looked astonished, he turned around to see a mask covered face, he leaped for joy and hugged Cry while lifting up him up.

They seemed to know each other, though it didn't last long as for Felix turned around and looked me up down as if to study me,"I don't trust you." I shrugged because any words I had were being focused in my mind about how strange my situation turned and debating whether to shoot Blondie or not. Cry spread us apart because I had a clenched fist and Felix looked as if to snarl at me," Okay, Caitlin, Pewdiepie. Pewdiepie, Caitlin." Cry gestured, Felix shot me glares, he can do that all he'd like, I met his glares with my ,'Oh really look' which was both my of eyebrows raised like an triangle, my wry smile complimented my eyes which seemed to flip the bird. I crossed my arms,"You could've caused me internal bleeding ass munch, who knows you could be the who kidnapped us!" I unzipped my jacket tied it around my waist," Cry hold my bag!" His face remained in a no expression mode," Okay, Felix is it? If I kidnapped you, I would shoot you, y'know why? Being shut away in a place like this is already a death sentence, if I wanted you dead I would take these guns strapped to my ribs and blast bullets in both of your faces right here and now, and since I'm not the kidnapper I can only say for you to shut up and, you can think whatever about me, I don't care!" Cry was shocked to realize I can flip my shit too. I needed to punch something so I didn't curse like I lost a round of call of duty. Cry tossed me my bag he and Felix went to talk, and they left me to myself.

My bag's weight seemed to be shifted, I set down, I began to overhear their man-to-man chat,"Felix she's just a kid, take it easy!" Is it really eavesdropping when their conversation is so loud you just happen to hear it,"Well, yeah,but could be a crazed fan girl who wants us trapped with her." Cry cleared his throat," Your missing the point. She's 14 ,that's still a kid in most books." I unzipped my bag to see all my bullets spilled out in the ," She has guns, and you've got a shield, I've got nothing!" I hated to know that they fighting over a trivial matter such as this," I Don't Care, Anymore!" Pewdiepie had won the battle but Cry was planning the war. They turned back to me finishing up putting the bullets into a separate pouch in my bag," What's in the bag?" Felix became suspicious of me again,"Human flesh and organs." He looked at me in disgust," I'm joking." Pewdiepie smirked, well at least he wasn't a total stick in the mud. Felix turned around again, a yellowed piece of index card was stuck to his red jacket, I pulled it off, it didn't put a fight as it seemed the glue was designed to stick on to fabric. I quietly read it to myself," Don't touch me bro!" Sheesh I can't do jack to this guy without him wigging out. I put I'm finger up to my lips,"We're taking a quiet time, so I don't lose my composer and clock you in the face." Felix began acting like a child as he tried to grab the note from my hand, but I pressed my hand against his forehead to push him back," The gamers challenge, the dream, the reality. This is away to make people like you three to open your eyes to the possibilities, please open the door, Felix take the lantern and lead the way." As the words left my mouth, I heard a loud bang,I didn't turn around,"Considering this roller coaster ride we've found ourselves is something out of science fiction, I'm guessing there's a door right behind us. Isn't there?" Then a smaller, metallic, crash,"Felix your lantern has arrived." He stopped thrashing. I shoved him toward the old oil camping lantern, Felix was taking cautious approach, and taking his sweet time doing so.


	5. The grieving gold man

**this was originally going to be two separate chapters, but that seemed a little forced. Then again so is this, (tips hat) enjoy.**

* * *

While he was busy making his spectacle, Cry and me walked to the door,"Brennanberg." Cry spoke up, is that a place or a name of some gross sounding ice-cream? I tried to sound like I knew whatever is that he was talking about ice-cream or no. I stretched my arm toward the knob, Cry viciously slapped it like an angry school teacher with a ruler," Don't!" I snapped my arm back so I could rub the back of my hand,"Why can't I?" He shrugged," It could be a trap, I'm just looking out for your Wellbeing." I'm flattered really I was but did he really need to swat me like a bug,"A trap... We don't even know if this is thing is locked." Cry extended his right hand toward the door,"Oh, so you can touch the door?" He glared at me but, it was with a smile. Felix had been gone for about 10 minutes. With a relief trapped inside of sigh he pointed out another note on the lantern it simply listed the instructions on how to open the door. Felix simply put the lantern up to the door and knocked on the wood with his left hand. The sound told me the door was crafted out of oak, probably, built heavily and sturdily but after the first knock the whole door gave way and landed in a broken looking master bedroom,"I really hope whoever owns this place has insurance. Though I think that might be the least if our worries."

I was of course joking around I hardly doubt anybody would be so stupid as to say 'someone' owned it. It would've been possible at one point for someone to own it but that might have been ages ago, the paint was peeling, the walls had scratch marks on it, the chandelier's glass was scattered around like someone would place rose petals, and the bed sheets were torn to bits. At the point when someone owned it probably was pretty fancy and luxurious. What was most surprising of it all ,the dresser, night stand, and...another note were left intact, not a single person touched them in months, perhaps years, it confirmed my suspicions when a thick cloud of dust was blown about the air, by the door's dull thud. There was a chill in the air, one that could send shivers starting from your head, down to your feet. Felix decided to take over the leader position as he aimlessly wandered to the dresser and began rifling through it. I on the other hand read the paper.

,"Dear,Victoria  
My love, I had to do it, to protect you. If you think me a monster, I would not blame you. My sanity is dripping out from my fingertips or is that my own blood? I will hold regret if this letter is stained. The monster I think is Jack back from the dead, back to haunt us with my own guilt, if any harm is to befall you, I want you to remember, I love you. Jack I am so sorry, what I did to you was wrong, but please do not harm my beautiful wife and the baby growing inside her. Victoria I have locked you in here to protect you, it seems this place is a safe haven for you. When I have killed the monster, I will return. I cannot let you get hurt again. I am sorry.

Goodbye, your love  
Theo. "

How very...vague. I read it out loud but they weren't listening, I didn't care. I folded up the paper and tucked it inside my pocket. I began feeling a large lump in my throat,"Miller?!" Cry called attention,"Yeah?" I looked over where I heard him which was off to the left. He motioned me to come closer," What is it?" Cry glanced at Felix then at me,"Look under the bed. I'm a little big, I can't fit under there." Why exactly did he need to be secretive about this? He lifted up the ruined blanket and sheets,"What do you need me to see?" Cry shrugged, I laid flat, took a deep breath for what I was about to see, and log rolled underneath the bed. I was pretty tall about 5"4 or 5"4 1/2 by now but this bed was able to fit three people twice my size, so pretty big," Shit, how big did they make these back in the 1700's?!" What I found most awkward about the bed's structure was the fact that it was so close the ground, I had at least three inches between me and mattress. I slid on my back,until I felt a something like a nail in my calf ," Son of a...!" I sharply inhaled. I made humming noises as an attempt to numb the pain," You are really accident prone, you know that?" The pain subsided," Yes, Cry I am."

I glanced and sorta glared at what sharp object poked me. I immediately moved, past it and began scavenging again, I felt something cold and wet brush up against my thigh, the air began to smell like copper pennies. Blood and a lot of it,"Ugh." I never smelled rotting meat before ,but now I've got a clear depiction of it. I turned my head to see a corpse of possible a woman in her mid 30's some muscle tissue and flesh was stuck to one half of the skull the other was entirely decomposed and bleach white. I was face to face with a dead body I didn't feel sick, I just felt sad, she was cupping something in her bony tan hand I think it was the fetus, just a little tot that hadn't even poked its head out for a few minutes I think. I tried to swallow my fear, and sadness down with the ball that might as well have been glue pinning my both sides of my throat together. I took another look at her just to make sure she didn't have anything valuable to us. Man, how long does it take to turn someone into a looter? Guilty, that was the only thing I felt, when I took something that looked like a bottle from her rib cage. As to make up for my selfishness, I felt around in my pants pocket, I pulled out a quarter and a nickel, it should be enough. I gently placed the nickel on the closed eye on the not fully decomposed side, I placed the quarter in the empty socket," What's the hold up?!" Felix was waiting on the other side and so was Cry," I-I'll be out in a minute!" My broken voice shouted. I turned my head back her and whispered,"I don't know what happened but,I hope, you can see your baby."

I slid out from underneath the bed,"Did you find anything?" I meekly handed them the bottle. Cry nodded," This could useful, ummm ,Caitlin? You got something sticking out of your leg." I noticed it too ,it was a small golden stubby looking thing probably the thing that poked my under the bed, I carefully with steadfast force pulled it out, I took a deep breath so it didn't hurt as much. It was a tiny thing, a golden cutlass, I think maybe it was attached to something because, owning a sword this tiny would be a total waste to its purpose. We all heard a drawer slide open and something jumped out of it and vanished and appeared next to us we jumped as it pulled on my left pant leg,"Excuse me Madame, could I have that back?" It sounded like a heavy French accent it slurred ,'Excuse' and 'could' from what I could see it was a little golden man originally a statue, well another turnabout in the situation.

I don't exactly know how it went to dead body to magical statue men, but screw it I'm rolling with it. I kneeled down and handed the guy his slightly stained sword," Thanks." He had a gruff voice, along with his badass demeanor. I stood back up, as I turned to Cry he had the exact same expression, amazed, it was a really a pace breaker with the crappy stuff we saw. Pixels of gold and brown formed around the tiny Frenchman, until he was just a swarm of pixels and nothing but, the swarm whirred and buzzed making 8-bit type music as it grew taller. The pixel swarm slowly began to evaporate like carbonation in soda, revealing a man about the same age as Felix but was taller then Cry or Pewdiepie, though his skin remained the same sun glow gold, he had stubble of a beard ,his yellow bangs hung on to his forehead and didn't move when the rest of his body did. The statue man's clothes struck me odd, they looked like something you'd wear if you decided to go to the desert, at first glance it could be mistaken for a robe or a poncho. The golden man gingerly waved his hand," 'Ello Pewdie, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Skepticism formed on Felix's face," Stephano?" Okay for names, we got the guy who sounds like a pokèmon, a reject pony, and a 80's porn star I can't wait to see how this turns out," Jesus Christ, Pewdie don't you remember me?" Felix placed his hand Stephano's shoulder, not to be sympathetic, but to see if it was an illusion,"O-of course I do b-bro." As I walked about uncomfortably, the glass bits beneath my running shoes cracked and crumbled. I tried to distract Stephano while Felix and Cry were talking about ,what the hell just happened, kinda like the older sibling tries to distract the younger one when the parents are fighting.

I asked him to help me look for things as to help with the current problems we were facing. We pulled open a few drawers and found a few kegs of oil for the lamp, some of that weird sanity medicine that I can't remember how to pronounce or spell. Under clothes, nicknacks and jewelry it was a pretty shallow pond and when we reached a dry spell we awkwardly talked," So...Being a statue ,what's that like?" He looked at me like I was crazy, we two leaned against the wall and just watched Cry and Felix duke it out," It's not all that bad, your muscles get stiff though." I nodded,"I'd imagine so." Dear god make it end it's too painful, silence lasted for awhile," I thought he'd be happier to see me, maybe since I'm not real, he didn't care about me in the first place. To him I was just a prop nothing more then a trinket." Okay, therapist Caitlin to the rescue," Whoa, wait, Stephie, look Felix just maybe a little shocked that you're here walking around living and breathing and all. But that doesn't mean he thinks less of you. I just think he's having some difficulty processing that a character he made up is talking to him. You are who you want to be not who Felix's wants you to be its not about pleasing anybody." Shit, I really need to take my own looked at me strangely," You, are a nice girl, what you did for Victoria ,I think she would appreciate it." He saw that? Well that explains why I have a hole in my pants and a itty bitty stab wound in my calf," Well, I felt kinda bad leaving her like that." I causally just tried to leave it where it lied," Oh, really?" Stephano gave me this quizzical look," Um, yeah really." I put my left leg over my right one to just look like I was relaxed...but,what would you do in this exact situation? Felix and Cry after 10 whole minutes had settled out a plan," So, who's up for Amnesia?"


	6. Wandering the grounds

,"Wait, excuse me?" Felix looked exasperated as went over it again,"Amnesia is a popular indie game, that involves psychological horror, one of my favorites actually." I was still having a tough time accepting that they didn't stop at Silent Hill when it came to horror, but since we left that room I kept getting the urge that I wasn't welcome, probably since it wasn't my house but I digress. We shambled out into the open halls, which seemed to be in better shape then what the bedroom was. I checked my watch 1:47 pm, a whole day almost, man time sure flies when you're being morally challenged. No I have to look on the brighter side it can't be all that bad, I got people with me. The green floorboards creaked," Alright! Stephano which way?" As I passed Cry to see what was going on, it was as I expected a fork in the hallway. The candles in the clear bowls attached to some of the corridor's doors began sway, and flicker. I felt my stomach turn," Felix, you do know where we're going, r-right?" I grabbed on to a hand I wasn't sure who's it was but I needed to just hold on to something," Of course I do Cry." The floor boards creak, I began to hear small splinters snap, Felix went left even when Stephano pointed right, he sighed and followed his friend. The hand grabbed back tighter, it was Cry's, okay, now I've need to make this not weird as possible.

The light, pecan ,brown walls looked appealing to the eye, that is until we stopped. I felt the chills burst down my neck and downward, the sounds of creaking and screeching boards transitioned into whispering whisking gently through the air, the candles suddenly all went out. I didn't scream," Felix! Light the lantern!" It was so quick I barely noticed, maybe because I was in the middle of blinking or something. Cry's hand began grasping mine harder, it hurt a bit,and the whispering got louder, I heard Felix dumping one of the kegs of oil into the lantern," Umm... Funny story, well it'll be funny later, you see I don't know how to light this. In the game you just add the oil bottles and everything was okay." Stephano smacked him the center of the forehead, and sighed again ( something tells me he does that a lot. ) then he took the lantern from Felix's hands and lit it," That's better." The light quickly spread around us," Boo..." Felix held the light back up to his face as mood lightener. The wall showed through the dark reflecting the light back on to our faces,"Oh, god." In the center of the wall was a scribblings around it was dark red blood, the message to whoever was carved into the wall using fingernails or just something sharp," Vicky, I'm sorry, I love you, makeit end. Pain is pain, I wan t it t o end, E GO D ,PLEASE STRIKE M R Y."

Well shit, Victoria has her glorious prince in heaven or wherever they went, though I think the whole ,' locking me in a room where me and my baby starved to death' thing maybe a sign of divorce, though I wouldn't exactly know. Cry noticed what I was looking at Stephano did too, I quickly averted my eyes and ran after Felix since he was ahead of us," So, what kind of monsters do you see lurking around a castle?" He glared at me,"Teleporting naked people." What? ," ...What?" He snickered to himself and stopped answering my questions. Stephano and Cry caught up ,both shuddering in their wakes. We kept moving, a pair of eyes felt like the were drilling into the back my of neck, it was probably my senses getting the better of me. The whispering still lingered, it kinda reminded me of the old ,crappy, haunted house dad took me to when I was 10. Remembering I didn't get scared once during that, it filled me with some confidence ( something I never really had much of to begin with ) to make me move faster then Felix and get ahead of him, though I didn't want to stray far so I kept focus on the ground if I went outside the circle of light I was too far.

There was a distant scratching,"Okay, not be a back seat walker here ,but Pewdie speed up now, please!" Cry's voice snaked between scared and angry at the same to create a certain mixture that could be mistaken with bravery," On it!" And with that Felix's voice became shaking in delivery as well, but he sped up and caught up with me, I quietly pulled out a gun from my holster,' Oh just like a old ,crappy haunted house derr durr.' It's beginning to look a lot what I said was bullshit. I heard rapid foot steps behind us like something was prowling around here, I felt like the halls are getting tighter, claustrophobic in a sense. The doors to certain rooms that we didn't have any keys to, got more spread apart the further we went. A loud bang noise came from a door next to us, the chase is on.

I felt something hit my face, as the bang sounded, a small splinter from a door, it took me a few milliseconds to register the exact problem, a monster, in our way. It's jaw seemed to be missing since the abomination's mouth seemed to have stretched farther then any mouth I've seen, it was wearing thin strips of cloth around itself, though extremely pot-bellied it could prove that it moved fast by swinging its razor fingernails at us, it's horrible unblinking doll-like eyes were the worst part as it just kept staring. The monster quickly had sights for Felix and not me, I had to do something fast or the guys would've been screwed. I snuck around behind the thing and took aim," Open season,BITCH!" I shot three bullets in a triangle, both shoulder blades and tail bone pretty fatal shot if it were human.

I was out, I didn't have time to reload," What the fuck are you doing?!" Felix cursed at me, okay what am I doing?,"Not letting you three get killed!" The monster turned to me," Shit!" What exactly was trying to accomplish? Oh screw it," C'mon a nice tender appetizer for ya!" I waved my arms, alright now what? I turned around to see there was more corridors and hallways," Here we go." I took a few half steps backward to make sure I didn't lose his attention," Caitlin!? What the fuck dude?!" Cry reached out, I put up my hand," I'm doing ,what I gotta." I took a few more half steps back," How do we know you'll come back!?" Stephano was stuck in place, his gold eyes looked like they were going to melt," Here! Just to make sure I come back!" I threw my bag over to Felix ,he caught and put it over his shoulder. The monster was inching closer it was about to take a swing at me, I took a deep breath closed, my eyes, and counted to three.


	7. On the run

**hello my readers, I hope you're enjoying my style of storytelling! Because I just got picked to write a script for my friend. One problem though I've got no idea on how to write one. Wish me luck! **

* * *

Before I could get to 2 I was off like a bolt of lighting leaving the cloud. Since I didn't have any light source anymore this trek was going to be difficult. But I just kept running making sure the monster was behind me every few glances, I past so many doors, I ran for what felt like hours, my lungs burned for any inkling of air it could suck up. I felt this was comparison to a big fish that washed up on shore, only the fisherman could bring that Fish's end, after that end the fish would be cooked in several different ways and severed to the fisherman and family, and in this case, I'm a big ass piece of tuna. Did I really have time to be thinking these profound thoughts right now? The answer was no because the abomination was still chasing after me. I soon came to the end of the straight hallway, I had to choose right or left, I couldn't be Rebeca Black right now," Lucky side left!" I started up again, my knee muscle was torn to shreds I couldn't keep going like this, I had to bear with it and ignore the pain. Desperate struggle, no just your average afternoon with me.

Right about now I'd be walking Misty, and Duncan in the park near my house it was always so nice there, even when it rained. I can't think of home not here, not here. The monster was still following me, the thing didn't even look tired," Fucking, fuck." I cursed as though I thought it would make it go away. I glared forward, I saw hope, a door halfway open," Holy-!" I choked on my air before I could yell something witty, I practically dove into the room hitting the door with my left shoulder and foot, landing hard on my back I slammed the door closed with both my feet,"Urgh!" I grunted, I began seething,"I-I... Need ...to ...barricade the door." I began noting my surroundings as I looked for stuff to stack up against the door, since it was day light filled the room because of a skylight and large horizontal bay window, it gave a perfect view of thick forest, there was slight fog lingering from the morning my watch pmight be off, different times zones probably or the fact I'm trapped in a fucking video game. The room I landed in was a large greenhouse where possibly a chemist would go to brew and mash up a cure for the common cold or something along the lines. There where various plants and vials on a desk. I skimmed over the notes on the chalkboard since it had wheels I rolled it over to the door, not enough. I began dragging the rolling sorters for the plants in front of the door, 1...2...3 that should do the trick. A hiding place that's what I needed now. I was weak, tired, and fool Felix owes me big. I began lifting my battered body from my crouching position into standing, my knee felt like all hell broke lose (haven't we heard this before?) I began staggering to a storage closet. I remembered I was reaching for the handle to the door, then black (are...you..FUCKING KIDDING ME?! Why does this bull crap happen to me?!)

I heard muffled voices above me as if I was patient of surgery just given the drug that makes you sleep,"Pig?! What in god's name are you doing?" Is what I think it sounded like, this voice slightly nasal but in cute way ," Nothing you'd be interested in Chair." Chair and Pig what strange names, the one called Pig sounded like well I don't know exactly how to describe it his vowels seemed to be longed as if someone was trying to seduce another but failing badly so yeah like a Pig. My eyelids felt numb, how exactly was that possible? But then again so did the rest of my body," Wow, she looks like one of those, what do you call'ems...thoroughbreds ,thin,and fast, just the way I like them." Oh there talking about race horses? Maybe a gambling thing,"You're a sick bastard, stop doing that!" Oh, Chair must be a catholic, in my opinion just let people ruin their lives if they want to," Stop doing what? My piggy slide?" What? Now they lost me. I felt something really warm against the skin on my stomach and it was rising up to my chest, I naturally assumed it was the sunlight because I did tumble into a pretty sunny room," I said stop goddamn it!" I should probably get up and sort all this riffraff and get back to Felix,Cry, and Stephano,"But I'm not done..." I bent my left knee, put my elbows at 90 degree angle to prop myself up, I opened my eyes to see the mortifying image. Pink haired teenage boy with rounded triangle ears sticking out of his head, with his hand up my shirt which was pulled up revealing the lower half of my torso to another man who was cringing in disgust, the boy was looking back at me with his pink eyes holding a jar of something of water-like consistency, a type of grease or oil though at the time I didn't care. Both of them met me with a silent glazed over stare, I met with this with a my smart ass attitude,"May, I help you look for whatever it is in my shirt?" The boy began reaching farther upward towards my boobs. I then kicked him squarely in the forehead with the heel of my foot, please if it was that easy to get to second base with me I'd be the classroom whore, the pervert stood up and rubbed his forehead where I kicked him,"Bitch, I thought you were dead!" I pulled down my shirt, stood up, walked in front of him,"Who you calling Bitch? Bitch!" I kicked him where he needed to be kicked , the world doesn't need to be populated with his offspring. The man who was with the boy fell silent his mouth agape," You're gonna catch flies."

The man who was with the pervert, looked too bookish to be hanging around a guy like that, I took them for mere castle-mates, he had a small pair of rimless glasses much like my own, he wore a beret to the left side of his head, his clothes looked pretty professional a collared shirt and sweater vest over it with green criss-cross pattern on it. He didn't speak to me but he did close his mouth, he looked down at me he was at least 6"0 compared to my size of 5"4 this guy was a giant. He still didn't say anything, after a few seconds his brain must've fizzled out as he blushed and looked away from me he covered his mouth trying so hard not to speak to me," Okay, Pig boy could you tell me who this guy is?" While Piggy was still recovering from his family jewels being cracked I didn't get answer right away.

I looked about the room, it was still the greenhouse, the door was still had stuff shoved in front of it, so how exactly did they get in here? I looked toward the window it looked the same as it did before so I'd assume I'd been out for a short while at least 10 or 20 minutes max but how did these 2 get here so fast? I was still a little wobbly but still I could walk, went over to where I crashed to gather my stuff and I realized I had no stuff to collect, in painful flash, I saw the image of me handing my bag over to the group like a complete dip shit. My own stupidity gave myself a headache. I sighed, and turned around Piggy had stopped dancing around,"BRO!" Bro? Was he talking to Chair? But he began frantically pointing toward the door. I heard a well planned thump, then a another thump, then creaks, and cracks. Was he talking about the abomination? Wait, the monster was going to break down the door!? Piggy hopped in the closet to hide before I could get with him, he put his hand in the center of my chest and shoved me down," Sorry, it's a table for 1!" Piggy laughed as he did it, I landed hard on the dusty, white tiles. Alright, stay calm, I began pounding on the closet door," I'd get the hell out before your balls become ovaries!" I bounced off it a few times while I tried to break that door down, Piggy began laughing harder. Chair's shy face began to convert to anger, he opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly became a bear trap and snapped shut.

The door frame became weak as the monster on the other side was about to break the barrier, I just stood there frozen, I convinced myself to move by punching myself in the legs a few times, no one could tell me to feel conflicted but myself I gawked around for something that could offer me some kind of protection.

The door split open knocking all the work I did on the floor. I closed my eyes. There wasn't anything I could do, I was hosed. My back was to the door, I think it would be best to face this pain upfront, I tuned around, but the sight isn't exactly what I expected, it was a sweater vest, green, and with a criss-cross pattern. Chair was shielding me,"Umm, what good is this going to do?" He finally spoke," You'll see." The abomination's face peeked through with his claws, and unblinking eyes," Chair-mode activate." Pixels wrapped around us, green, black, and brown ones. Before we could turn into whatever it was we supposed to turn into, the monster was in the room. It was too late, it caught me by the throat and shook me around, my lungs felt like were about to pop. The monster put me up against the bay window his other set of claws scratched the window, creating a high pitched squeals and sighs. It was painful, the sound or the choking, I couldn't name which was worse. The monster (if it could) was positively smiling at my reaction, it wanted more, of pain, misery, and discomfort. It was going eat my sadness until it was satisfied, I hope he has a big stomach. This thing reminded me of my mom, these two creatures were similar in few aspects, the random acts of violence mostly. My mother had hysteria,and schizophrenia, 2 for 1, she new which buttons to press.

I kicked and writhed but that seemed to waste whatever energy I had left. I almost forgot about Chair, he grabbed a board of wood but before he could strike the beast, it stopped scratching the window, it took a freshly sharpened claw and carefully dragged horizontally across my body, my shirt offered little resistance as the claw quickly pierced my skin in a straight line. It was the worst paper cut ever. Rinse and repeat, it dragged its claw again another line below, a third, I tried to scream but with no air it sounded like an animalistic croak. Before the forth line could be made, Chair came to the rescue. He had the board in his hand with the force he could muster, and whacked the thing, he stopped out breath. Chair looked at the stick, he noticed since it was busted off the door, it had a sharp point," I am, a gigantic idiot!" He plunged the sharp end into, what I assume was the monster's kidney. The creature bursted into dust, and fell from the window. I would've landed on the desk if it wasn't for...," I uh...you're hurt...I need to treat this. Theodore's herbs! Hold on!" I had scratch marks across my stomach and chest, did he really have to shout? He caught me. How, nice. I felt warm droplets of blood converge into stream upon stream. I think it might need stitches, at least it'll match my other scar. His grey eyes locked on mine for a few a brief seconds. I was off to sleep, hopefully not for the last time.


	8. Three sides of a man named Felix

,"No hard feelings?" Piggy extended his hand as offering of his trust," You left me out here to die! So, yeah no hard feelings." I shook his hand he gave this stupid grin," Except in my pants, ohhhhh!" I feel so violated around this pig," Y'know I'm only 14 right?" I chuckled weakly," Yeah but I'm not picky." I sat on bench in chemist room we're almost ready to set out," Okay, that's the last of your stitches." Chair took his scissors and snipped off the thread jutting out of my chest,"All done." With a gentle 'shing' he put the scissors away. I pushed myself off the bench," Great, now I can find my group." I walked towards the door. I without even noticing began weaving my feet through the debris, realizing I was being followed, I looked behind me, I saw them both," Okay, bye." I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. The familiar pecan brown paint, only reminded me of the situation at hand,'Get out. Get home' that's all my brain screamed at me when I saw the green floor boards. I heard the house settling,"Just a few steps forward, nothing easy, but not hard." I felt a shove on my shoulder, I turned around again, Piggy stood there with a glare," Go on." Was I not specific when I said goodbye? Whatever, if they wanna come who I'm I to stop them. I zipped into the hall, a quick turn of the head to realize we were alone, Pig was outside with me Chair on the other hand was still skeptical. Chair took cautious steps forward," What's wrong with him, didn't he kill it?" Piggy stared at me as if I lost my mind," What he killed was a poof. They're copies that go around and cause damage just like the original; the copies are dumb though, because they allow themselves to be killed. Originals are harder to destroy." That's extremely off putting.

As we set off, thought darted through my mind,' What if the original found them already?" The horrible scenario played through my mind, repeating like a VCR, a broken one. I'd walk up laughing at joke Chair said, I would then turn a corner and there lifeless bodies torn apart, flesh exposed organs on display. I'd fall to my knees, Chair being squeamish would probably throw up, Piggy would try to show some grief as trying to be sympathetic. And I can't see anything other then that. Dad always said I had a vivid imagination, Jamie said I was too caring, people said I was too trusting of others. I didn't care if all those were true because they were all me. So what's the point of denying it. To shed a little light on myself I would be that I did care a little too much. There was this one time a bird, just a sparrow bashed into my bedroom window, I didn't want to waste time by going down stairs and getting the latter so I crawled through the window in my tank top and pajama bottoms, yes the roof, it was a weekend in 2012 yes I know I was a really dumb 13 year old it was in the winter too. So I had a paranoia that was going to fall and die but y'know I had to save the bird,"C'mere birdie, birdie." It was unconscious and dazed, I scooped it up in my hands, it's warmth, made me feel frozen,' I'm holding it, it's life is in my hands, it's depending on me.' Beyond everything I've every felt this was the best sensation knowing I was affecting something's life, I sat crossed legged on my roof for 54 minutes just cradling it. My dad was angry when he pulled into the driveway and you'll never believe the scolding I got. I climbed on to a snow covered roof just to save a bird. From that day things happened mostly bad, but I promised Winnie I wouldn't forget my compassion. So if I cared for Cry, Stephano, or Felix who could blame me? No body exactly cracked my shell yet, but when they do they be screwing around with the wrong girl. When I was still visualizing the picture I had been grimacing, Chair saw my face turn paler then paper," Miss? miss? Are you all right?" He put his hand on my shoulder and it made me land from my orbit,"Y-yeah perfectly. No need to be so formal, just call me Miller." He made a quizzical face," Oh... Okay." He was worried about me, I'm no prize I wish people would stop treating me like one. From my dad, to my friends, nobody really treated me how I was. Just a person ,not dirt, and not on a pedestal. Piggy began humming," I'm too sexy." Something tells me that's his theme song.

After 10 silent minutes except Piggy's humming, to be perfectly clear a few things that pleased me and bugged me never really happened at the same time before. This silence was uncomfortable,awkward, not really going anywhere," You're awfully quiet mis-um, Miller. Is something bothering you?" Of course most of the time the silence was my fault, I wasn't to talkative ever, I didn't feel like I needed to. Though people consider this to be rude I felt not letting other people express themselves is rude so tick for tack," Hmm..? Oh nothin' I was just thinking, it seems we run into the sunny part of the castle, windows, windows, as far as the eye can see." Chair nodded," Well I tend to keep my library bright for reading." Color me impressed, I've never seen so many books. One thing I love more then games, books mostly realistic fiction. I hate how characters act so non-human as possible even the ones with problems, Katniss I know its a post apocalyptic world but Jesus Christ! It's frigging bread! Take in good faith! Okay hunger games aside I probably pissed somebody off somewhere but I don't care," Wow, this is amazing. I love books! This like heaven!" Piggy stopped short," Oh a book worm, maybe we can start a threesome ." He waved his hands in dismissal," Ah but, you're gonna be both tightwads about it so what's the point?" TMI and I thought I never was gonna use that phrase.

Still in awe of the numerous books," I mostly read realistic fiction." That was 's icing on top of the cake," Perhaps most of these titles are realistic fiction." I wanted to pick up a book and start reading but I knew we had bigger things a hand,"Yeah well I guess I'll have to check it out later, I've got to find my group." I slid my hand back through my blue, short ,frizzy hair and scratched the back of my head to show I was rolling my options. As much I was disappointed, seemed 2 times as so. This reminded me of the mood whiplash Cry had at the beginning of whatever this is,"Well I've got plenty of books at home, and getting them back to you would be next to improbable." This seemed to stir up more controversy about where I came from, though Piggy decided the accost way was best,by rushing me with these good-cop-bad-cop type questions. I answered the more clearer ones I could answer such as, the parents, the place, and town. Though immediately they thought the place I was talking about which was Washington didn't exist, but I showed them my school I.D that they seemed to marvel at. I'm guessing they haven't seen much outside there own game, Piggy and Stephano adopted their personas from Pewdiepie's actions whenever he's played the game, or more a less, wasn't exactly specific as to where he got his persona of a timid bookworm. After I flashed them my I.D ,Ike a epic police officer, Piggy snatched the piece of plastic from my hand,"Is this a fabric of some sort? Or a glass? No it's not fragile or that soft." I just watched, it was honestly amazing, like man discovering fire. After observing them and taking a few mental notes," Can, I keep this? For um..Studying purposes." piped up and pushed his sunken glasses back up to the bridge of his nose," You can't lie for shit, but yeah you can keep it." I kindly nodded as he blushed like a rose," Thank you." Piggy scoffed," Kiss ass." Mr. Chair glanced behind him," Bite me pork." We walked past the book casing ending up in even darker hallway. Since we had no light, it was mine field because from what Piggy retold this side wing was were the kitchen and offices were located and where the mansion fell apart there were holes in the floor, shattered windows, and broken oil lamps for the doors. So we stuck to each other. A door next to us burst open, I winced and prepared to run again," I found her, guys! And who the hell are these people?" A way familiar accent sprang up I lifted one of my eye lids up," Felix?" He nodded making the green headphones bob on his head," Yeh, it's kinda long story. So who are these two?" He pointed again at Piggy and ," Another painfully long story." He didn't notice the tears on my shirt, good if they don't notice then I can save that bit and spare the details, Felix handed me my bag finally good to have this back.

A white and gold face shined through the darkness of the door Felix entered through," Sup?" He then saw me his mask's face was unreadable with joy,"Ello's everyone." Though when Stephano saw me he went straight for a hug, and picked me up by my hips like it was nothing," Thank Jennifer you're safe!" Who?," Okay, put me down now." Stephano squeezed me tighter," Hey I called dibs!" Piggy crossed his arms," You didn't call shit!" accused. I dropped back on the darkened hard wood with a dull slap sound. I flashed a wry smile," So how are we getting out? I don't about you two but I had a list of pressing chores attend to?" They seemed to give each other awkward stares," Well we got stumped on a puzzle that fits your skills regimen." I shrugged," What skill regimen you barely know me?" Cry gently smiled, then Felix. I began to notice not only was I the only girl here, I was shorter then all of them," Oh, I'm going to be crawling in a cave or something aren't I?" The three of them nodded, I sighed and pressed my palm against my forehead," Let's go."

As I was dragged into a grand dinning hall, in all honesty I found a dinning hall to be the last place to find a secret cave or air duct or basement. The table was made out of a birch or maple, I couldn't say for sure but it looked like gold from a far distance, the plates were set, well most of them. The plates had a weird design , little frogs hopping from a glassy plant that looked like a lid to a jar to another. It resembled children's plate I saw at a store once, I thought it was cute at first but seeing here I never understood the appeal to it now. The plate with the frogs belonged to head of the table next to its napkin, I shuddered, it made me feel uncomfortable. It's seems it was just ripped out of my memory? Did Felix or Cry see this too but from their own pasts? What would be the point in that especially something as insignificant as a stupid clearance plate from Walmart? Being distracted I didn't even hear Cry call my name . He put his hand on my shoulder,"Caitlin? What are you looking at...?" I still had my eyes glued to the plate, I turned a few times but nothing really caught my attention until I turned over the plate. The back was a light blue and had a word inscribed in the middle of the back," Steady." It was written in a font I could barley make out, but when the message rang clear I whipped around and chucked the plate at the wall. Now I know what you're gonna say,'I've cracked right'? But no sir, that fucking plate taunted me, with something that can never be returned. Mom used to call me Steady because she wanted to call me Reddy because of my hair back in the day. You all know my opinions on my nicknames, my dad also thought Reddy was stupid so they comprised with Steady because it showed how much of rock I was, but when mom's schizo was in its early stages before the hysteria set in she used at as crutch to make her seem weak and vulnerable and she was glad that Steady was here to help her, but after a while mom pulled me out school and we did nothing but watch tv and old movies. It went on for a month, I wanted to go back to school so I could do something productive with my life, but I couldn't form the words to just say ,'No' she was my mother I couldn't disappoint her," Steady wouldn't you like to stay here with your mother?"

The name itself became a joke, nothing more then a stupid con. Steady took my life away from me, and made me waste it. When the plate didn't break I sprinted towards it and tried stomping on it but nothing it wouldn't break," Break goddamn it!" Felix, Cry, Stephano, Piggy, and were the room with me though I really did not care I wanted to a murder a plate in cold blood at moment. No dice it was made out of some titanium, I exhausted myself out pure unadulterated rage began breathing heavily, seething almost. I walked out of the dinning hall and sat outside the door leaning my back up against wallpaper,"Hmph,well played." I stood back up and paced 13 left 13 right, I then counted to 10 twice just to make sure I didn't blow up. I charged through the door and it greeted with the most disturbing silence ,they looked as if I was the big bad wolf and they were the pigs, though that might explain Piggy's reaction. I walked up picked up the plate and put it back at the head of the table, I put on the fake warm smile I always greeted my elder relatives with,"Okay what do you need my help with?" Cry guided me over to the grandfather clock," You've got the smallest hands could you manage getting a silver gear out of the thing." He pointed to a hole below the face of the clock I squinted toward hole inside I could nearly make out a silver ring with prongs,"Ah, I see and what's this for?" Felix took over and said oh so smugly,"We found the kitchen and there was a lever it was missing a gear in the system, after solving a painting puzzle we open the slot under the clock face." Stephano chimed in," We all took turns jamming our fingers through it but of course we got stuck." I shrugged," Not that hard." I carefully folded my hand into the crevice,"AGH!" I grabbed at my other hand desperately pulling at it.


	9. Stuck in between a rock and a hard place

**Hey, outcasts it's me Sp wanting to wish you a merry Christmas and a happy holidays ;3**

* * *

,Cry,"Ah! Shit!" Felix," Bloody Helvetia!" Stephano," HOLY CHIRST!" Me," Gotcha!" I smirked and pulled my hand out with the silver ring,"Is this all you needed me to do? You 3 disappoint me." I tossed the gear into Felix's hand," N-not funny." I placed my hands on hips and leaned closer," Neither are the teleporting naked people." All of them head to the kitchen I stayed behind however. I looked at the plates looking at them, they all had a a different design on each one. From the head of the table right there was a plate with a large cat face on it. Left to the head was one with paw prints on it. It was entirely missed matched especially for 1700's castle. I flipped over the paw print plate I didn't see anything. I guess it only works when you are the person with the memory, I tucked the plates in my bag. Then noticed something else ," Holy sweet hell!" It was a leather glove with razor claws attached, holy Freddy," Abomination looks like you got a little competition." I made my way to the kitchen, it was nothing to marvel at except dead rotting pigs hung from meat books, it was dark and dank, mostly it was cold. I could barely make something that looked like a pizza oven but I hardly doubt a pizza oven existed in this time line. There was a giant lever attached to the wall Stephano carefully placed the silver gear ring in the switching mechanism. The dingy metal counters looked stained with the blood of the pigs, I saw a knife stuck into a chunk of meat a liver it seemed like.

Yeah never eating sausage again. The walls seemed covered with dark brown, dried,blood. Yellow bits of flesh and fat were stuck to the floor, speaking of which the tiles looked, cracked, and old. It was almost enough to make me vomit, but I kept down the bile, then it hit me. The smell, wafting through air, the worst thing I ever had go through my nose was the stench of a paper mill but that was common where I lived, this was a new kind of awful never even heard of in my mind. I cleared my throat," Is the thing fixed yet?" Felix crossed his arms over his chest to keep warm," Yeah she's right. Hurry up! My nipples could cut glass!" Do I really need to be hearing this? Cry flipped the lever down, the wall partially came up,"It's jammed!" Before they could ask me to go under there, I log rolled under the gap. Mr. Chair and Piggy followed suit.

," Um... Okay what do you guys see?" I could see the chains on this side had a nick in it, some of the links were tied together and rusted over. Piggy reported just that. glanced nervously at 2 doors," I've seen this place before. This where Jack lives." Jack?...Jack? Jack! That's right the guy Theodore was talking about in the letter to Victoria. He lived here? I began pondering relation between Theo and Jack. I heard some raspy screech and then suddenly a familiar tune began playing from a favorite movie of my,"If you want to view paradise just take a look around and-" What the hell? Finally it wasn't just me but Piggy and heard it as well," Um... What the shit is that?" The original from the movie began softly and eerily playing itself. I carefully listened," It's sounds like it's coming from a P.A system." Because I think it started at the middle of the song, and the lyrics sounded clouded, and mixed together like a bad drink mix. It made my heart sink down farther then stomach into my shoes probably.

It was still cold I went to untie my sweatshirt sleeves from my waist but it wasn't there," Shit, did I drop it?" Chair dove down to his waist and untied my jacket,"Here." He looked down and blushed as he had his grabbed on one sleeve letting the rest of the cloth and fabric droop to the ground," It fell off you when you were attacked." I cheerfully took my jacket back and slipped it on,"Are green and black your favorite colors?" I nodded," Yeah especially Lime green." The coat flapped against my hips and ended were my knees started, the faint fuzz texture inside greeted with transferred body heat from . The music still played just as eerie as before. I took a look at my watch 6:30 at home had really been in here that long? I studied the corridor, it was long and narrow only three doors, 1 at the end of the hall, and 2 at the beginning, the 2 at the start led into rooms and the 1 at the final probably lead to another hall. Piggy stopped giving fucks, and entered in the right door without an complications, you two waiting for?!Your periods to sync up!" He was right I couldn't stand around, I jogged over to the door on the left. I carefully twisted the door knob, and began pull it open, as I was doing so placed his hand on the door and pushed back closed,"Umm..." I turned around the look on his face said it all. The light reflected off his glasses make them glow white I couldn't see his eyes through them," Sorry I am afraid I can't let you do that."

I stepped away from the door," Why not?There's going to be something important in there." He pointed to a carving on the door,'Sin' it said and some weird symbol next to it,"Maybe your right. I rather not fuck with mysterious spiritual bullshit right now, I'm already fucking with technological bullshit." I walked through the right door and saw nothing but cleaning supplies... It was a closet. Well not really a closet, closet but it felt like one. With numerous shelves topped with cleaners and chemicals," Piggy. You wouldn't happen to know anything about any chemical combinations that could dissolve the rust would you?" He stared me straight in the eyes behind the marble like pink eyes he had the answer was locked within," No clue." Well, there goes my theory that people can have sudden bursts of ideas. I tossed my hand up in dismal and walked back to the entrance point,"Stephano hand me your sword!" Whispers of suspicion passed around," Why?" Isn't obvious," I need to bust up the rust." The sound of metal on metal past then boom golden cutlass. I picked it up and began scraping it against the rust it produced a harsh sound,"B-be careful that was a gift!" I looked down at the gap 3 pairs of feet that just sat there expectantly, then something hit me again,"Stephie why can't you shrink again and come through the gap? You could of done that with the clock face puzzle. Also what's stopping the other 2 from coming over on this side exactly?" They didn't say anything, I began hear the 8-bit whirring ,buzzing and tiny Stephano walked gingerly," Sword please?" The sword in my hands didn't shrink it was still really big and heavy," I think your gonna need to grow a few feet." He looked down,"Oh, right." The gold and brown pixels blah blah blah you've heard this before.

After he became taller then took his weapon and began scratching at the rust himself," This might help, but can you find a dissolving thing or something?" I nodded. Few moments of silence well not exactly silence the music still played. Since was gone I could investigate the sin door. I was lying of course if nobody was going fuck around with shit then what's the point of having shit y'know. Though I have read Pandora's box, but ,ah hell. I scrolled to the door, pulling to open like most of the castle the room was ransacked and broken but more so in this room. Noticing something strange on the floor it looked like chalk white chalk, color me weird. I slowly shimmied across the wall because the white chalk shape took up almost the whole room I didn't want to disturb it. It took some time to get to the desk, there was a large book with a black leather binding. Hmm... The door had a strange symbol, the word ,'Sin', a white shape, and a huge-ass black book. I wonder, I wonder. I needed to get a better view of the shape to see what kinda voodoo I'm dealing with. I climbed on top of the desk," Oh, fuck a duck!" I've inserted a quote from Felix. The shape was a five pointed star, a pentagram. I slapped my forehead out of my cluelessness, What exactly was this room for? And how fucking cliche is this? I examined the star. There where slightly melted candles on each point of the star and another letter on the desk. I slid down taking some of the dust with me. I took the letter in hand

," Dear, my former brother Jack  
I am writing you this for two reasons which I will elaborate more on that later, but for now. Do you know why I let you stay here in my home? Because your my elder brother and you're a fool. You let yourself lose that job at the factory, now your just a hopeless sap, sucking off my resources and money. I became a chemist because it was my passion my drive, you've got none of that Jack. Now you're probably wondering why your pathway to the kitchen is jammed, I will get to that. Leech. Anyway my wife has noticed your book, and she's not happy about it, more then she should have been. You're obviously a witch. Though I find you burning at the stake seems a little unsatisfactory because of another reason. But I will first explain to you how I trapped you in, first I had my assistant tied the chain links together, then I had my butler redirect a water pipe, next I had my maid lock the back door for an extra measure. Now I'm not only protecting myself, I'm protecting my baby or should I say your baby, I know your secret, you've been sneaking around with Victoria. But I feel I've rambled on little longer then I needed to. So happy dying.

Sin-cerely,  
Theodore.

P.s don't try calling for help I've given specific orders to ignore your pleas and cries for help."

Well... Now what? I began thumbing through the pages of the thick black book and nothing seemed right just gibberish, most of the characters were in some type of language. There two words I can make out of it all,'Black.' And ,'Sheep.' I slammed the book closed. Okay the plate and now this. All kinds of shit is hitting multiple fans right now. Though I don't exactly think there is a god because if there was a giant guy in the clouds controlling people, why doesn't he just make all the bad things go away? Also I don't believe there is a devil because if some being wanted the all things to be bad why doesn't he just do it? To my point of view the testament are a bunch of well written stories, that could be true. Though honestly some dude watching you now ,until you die, just judging you on your actions, kinda scares the crap out of me. Look before I offend somebody, no I'm not an atheist I just say of there's proof of a man named Jesus then I can consider it to be true, but until then it sounds like if nobody was around to hear the tree fall does it make a sound? I set the book down," I think I've got a few pieces of the puzzle. Now let's make something out of 'em." My first assumption would be that Jack decided to seek his way out by using his powers to open the door, but something tells me he was new at this warlock business, because on closer inspection of the book he doodled the translation to some of the phrases. Then he accidentally summoned a monster and it killed him. Okay that's actually a contradiction, I hadn't found his Jack's body but there could be an explanation for that. 1: He became the monster 2: the monster ate him. My second assumption Theo was the warlock and locked his brother down here for another set of reasons other then sleeping with his wife. My third and final assumption, Jack was a man of pure revenge and didn't care what the cost was. He summoned the monster on purpose and made it disintegrate in to dust and form into the abomination on the other side of the wall, I saw a knife with blood on it, I don't know how they did summons in old school but I'm just taking a shot in the dark saying that he could've offered a blood sacrifice y'know like they do in movies. Other then that I've got nothing. How exactly I'm I supposed to solve this? I felt a a splitting headache set in.


	10. Chapter 10

**I couldn't think of a better tittle for this chapter... Anywhoo what do all of you think of my story telling? Good, bad, or other? Please just tell me. Because I'd tell you. **

* * *

I took a deep breath and took a few steps back. When I was against the wall I slid slowly down it making my shirt come up a little. I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt as if the entire pressure of the world was on my shoulders, honestly I wanted to give up, but I didn't let myself. I guess the entirety of my predicament had taken a toll," The hell are you doing in here?." A voice rang through the heavy tone of stillness, it was Cry. There was a slight tint of a pause, probably from the plate epidemic," Ah!" I opened my eyes and stared up in front of me expecting to get a lecture but he tapped my on my shoulder. He startled me of course ,he was sitting down next to me," So plates, huh?" Somehow I knew he was going to loop back to that," What do you want?" My voice still remained firm but quiet," Nothing, just some info." Gangster Cry... Rolling with it," Well I've got possibilities nothing more, nothing less. Have you read the letters?" I pulled the 2 out of my pocket, he scooped them out of my hands.

Cry made a strange sigh-like noise when he finished both,"So that's what you've been wrapped up in?" I nodded. Cry's face became soft and understanding," So what are these possibilities?" I explained scenarios 1-3 and the contradiction on number 1," That's all I can figure out. So nothing is solved. Oh, that reminds me here-" I pulled the Cat face and Paw print plates out of my bag," I wanted to see of you recognize these." He didn't give me a reaction right away but when he saw the cat face plate he stopped and stared. He turn the plate over and he then chucked toward the wall like an angry frisbee golf player," Nope. Not all." I nodded clearly he was joking... I think. Cry's mask's eyes slowly closed shut then just as quietly opened a few dots of sweat were chilling out on his forehead. He put his hand on my shoulder," Umm... Where do you think we go next after we're done in this game?" If this was an attempt to make me less stressed, it failed because I haven't solved that mystery yet either. I pulled my knees inward and my head collapsed into my blue, baggy jeans,"Oh, I, uh, shit! Did I say something to upset you?" I lifted myself off the ground," I'm fine it's..Just-I..well..." I fumbled through my words, it was like my brain just did a run through and wanted to see what I still knew," Whatever, it's not big deal." I then left more exhausted then when I started.

Okay, now you're probably wondering what I'm so huffy about? If you knew me before any of this trans-dimensional kidnapping crap happened, I hate being cheated. I couldn't do anything else in the contest back home when the judges were being being bribed mostly because I thought it was a dumb competition and because the Referee's were being bribed as well and anybody else who had any importance, most of the players were forced to hold back because of blackmail. So did I really win this competition? The answer is probably no, since almost anything in contest was set to easy mode. Now that I cleared that up, you should know that I wasn't bribed or blackmailed because of two reasons 1. It was the first time I competed.2 I sucked at First Person Shooters. Getting back on topic, haven't you ever felt like you couldn't control anything, but no matter what you tried to wrap your hands around the problem, you barely grab it and miss it by your fingertips each time then you start to feel lost, and drift away from anything involving the problem, soon you ignore it, then it consumes you. Sorry to get all Edgar Allen Poe on you but that's the best possible way to describe me and my determination or... Something?

I entered the room across the hall, I gently pulled the door away from its friend the frame. I spun into the room pulling the door behind me with a faint click. Piggy stood in the middle of the room with shelves surrounding him," Oh, hey." He winked at me, I grimaced, of course I had to be alone with him," Y-yeah, hey. What did you find?" Though I sounded uncertain of myself, I only got that way out of pure disgust. I also ask the question because he was holding a large jar containing a red solid in a gel-like constancy," It's an old chemical, the cleaning ladies used to get rid of some grease their food would make. Then BAM! They wiped it of and dissolved some the burned on fat. It's one of Teddy's creations." Sounds pretty powerful... Maybe if you combine it with something? Immediately like a cat on its prey I pounced toward a shelf on the left, and I began looking at labels and jars.

What's the on thing that could remove rust, oil? I know it's there, buried deep in the recesses of my mind. I pulled put a blue powdery thing that kinda looked like a fabric softener. I was about to toss it aside when," Hey, that's some explosive powder!" Some what powder?! I gently set on the ground and backed slowly away and over to the next shelf,"Okay, Piggy you can handle that shelf I'm gonna stick over here." I really don't think that powder is what we'll need, if we blow the chains off then the door would shut for good and the lever wouldn't help us, somebody would have to grab a broken piece of chain and pull it to make sure the wall stays up if we had to book it to the other side. We should use that as a last resort. I thought back to what I said to ,' Yeah, especially lime green.' LIME that was the answer not the color ,the fruit. Maybe that can turn the tides in my favor! I darted like a bullet from the barrel out of the room and tumbled into the hallway to see Stephano hard at work. I almost yelled at him," Is anybody in the kitchen?!"

He hesitantly paused," I don't have time for you to pause, answer the damn question magic man!" I took Stephano by the collar and jostled him. I think the music is starting to get to me,"Pewdie is the only one keeping watch in there." Oh thank god! I crouched down the gap, his feet faced away,"HEY! Felix!" He jumped," Jesus, Caitlin, what do you want?" Felix sighed," Okay, good, now We'll need a cloth or rag, next a piece of lime or some vinegar, and third about a handful of salt. Did you get that?" Felix sounded exasperated when he spoke," Okay, just hold your ducks, I'll be right back." I heard his foot steps echo across the tile floor," Now that that's taken care of. Magic man?" Yeah I knew that Stephano was going to focus on that. I kept my mouth shut. He began scraping at the rust again. I heard a girlish yelp,"Felix? What happened?" I heard his erratic breathing pattern,"Sp-spi-sp..." If he's gonna say spider... I'm gonna face palm so hard," Spider!" And there's now a red mark on my forehead," You're in a room with pots and pans, hit it!" A few seconds of silence then a loud metallic clang," And, you're welcome." I heard the sound of heel to toe footsteps on tile. I leaned against the risen wall, my stomach grumbled noisily and awkwardly between me and Stephano," Hungry, eh?" I nodded, my mind in an instant went back to the thing I last ate which was a egg salad sandwich, that's actually quite amusing, because I hate egg salad, but it was the only thing they were serving in the cafe at the Recreational Center and I had a bit of struggle to get out of my bunk, and the others already had their food and anyway I didn't want to bother the chefs. Some of the other girls before the award ceremony poured syrup all over my head and I was just stuck there in place. To answer your question, yes I'm not that well liked. I actually don't know why though. Perhaps you could tell me? I can't hear you but go ahead tell me, I don't mind because chances are I've probably heard it. Stephano extend his hand in a fist," Hold out your hand." I did as he said. He pressed something into my palm, Stephano pulled his hand away to reveal 2 pieces of candy. I looked up to see a smile with warmth as great as an open fire. I wrapped my hand around the candy tightly,"Thanks." My stitches began to itch, I just traced where the were placed with my coat blocking my finger. 's suturing skills are just as good as any doctor, though some of my skin was still stained with my own blood. There was a unbearable super nova around the line on my chest and the ones on my stomach, the herbs only acted as disinfectant not as active painkiller. How long has this pain been here a few hours, minutes? I actually kinda forgot because Ignored it.

Something nudged my foot, I looked down," I got the stuff you needed." It was Felix's hand with a rag folded in half covering the salt and lime,"Oh awesome! Now we can fix the wall door compartment thing." I took the items and told Stephano to move aside,"While I'm getting this fixed, go gather everybody okay?" He nodded and walked off. I unfolded the rag and squeezed the lime half on to it. I rubbed the salt and lime together. Then I attacked the chains, I saw sparkly metal after awhile and after a ton of grunting and elbow grease all of came off millimeter at a time. I gritted my teeth, how much water did that butler redirect here!? I lost my breath, this is really sad, I shot a monster in the BUTT and then I pulled through being skewered and I'm being winded by some rust! I wheezed, yeah this a pathetic low for me. I focused my strength on the chains, Cry tapped shoulder"Umm... Do you need help?" I kept scrubbing,"No." butted in this time," Are you sure?" I nodded," Totally and completely, sure." I was angry at the rust, my face turned red as I viciously assaulted the chains, Stephano reached for the chains," Yeah, you're gonna need help." I swatted him away," No, piss off!" They all together cowardly took a step away. Nobody bothered me again. I was very furious at, well, everything the chains were just there for me to take my anger out on. The brown blotch stubbornly withered away in tiny particles on the ground. My arm became sore, but it was all worth it when I saw the whole thing sparkle,"Haha, BOOM! ha! Take that!" I threw my hands up like a victorious boxer, I turned around to see four scared faces, I was scary happy. I formed my face more gently. I took my fists and made them into flat palms," Are you not entertained!?" I heard Felix's voice from the kitchen and echo in the hall," Are you not a dumb fuck? Because that took forever!" I crossed my arms," It was for my pride, I couldn't be beaten by rust!" The guys laughed outlandishly, I did too after awhile. I untied the chains, then something fell out in the mechanism, it was a key attached to it was another note from the maid,"

Dear, Jack,

Our love cannot blossom in these walls. Your brother is an evil man he plans to do away with you, I've made sure he has been dealt with, I've hidden this key in hopes you find it. It unlocks the back door into the woods I'll be waiting there for you as long as it takes.

From, Lilith."

I normally down fawn over romantic shit, but awwww. I was kinda rooting for Jack secretly ,even if he was the one who set loose a monster on us he was still the victim. I kinda root for the victim. But from the sound of this Lilith was the witch in this story,'I've made sure he has been dealt with..' Whoa, well I've got to say job beyond done. Plus there was another written thing on here, unlike everybody else Jack had quite a childish scrawl. He's alive somewhere with his witchy wife ,hopefully with a few kids that don't drive them nuts. It seems if anybody else pissed Theodore off he put the key back here for future use, aren't we lucky bastards? Well I may have been wrong but... That's okay I don't need to be right, as long in the end somebody's happy even that's somebody who doesn't know me. The key was shiny bronze the light reflecting off it was a hope for a lost ,disoriented, man. Now, the light is a beautiful beacon telling me I'm gonna live and I'm gonna make- No, we're all gonna make it. But I had a feeling there's a lot of house to explore before we get out of here.


	11. The fear that I tried to forget

Cry shouted to Felix," Alright pull the lever!" A loud thick grinding noise filled the corridor and out played the eerie music, and a rising panel gave way to the familiar swede," We all good?" Cry nodded and before we could answer," Great! Let's go." We all moved toward the end of the hall and Felix placed his hand on the doorknob,"Alright, I'm gonna open it. Are you guys ready?" I made sure I had my stuff, when Piggy finally spoke up," Why exactly are you asking? Just open the-" Stephano took the handle of his sword and slammed it down on Piggy's black sandal covered foot,"YEOW!" chuckled as he then slammed his loafer into Piggy's look-a-like hoof," SON OF A DUCK!" That was an expression of pain? Oh well. Felix open the door to a flight of stairs, a very steep flight of stairs. Well at least I thought it lead to another hallway but it lead into a basement. Splashing could be heard in the recesses of the building," Well, sounds the like the basement is flooded…. great." Felix said that because he was the closest and was able to see it the best. This seems to be at my disadvantage, as I mentioned before when I was taking one of my famous beatings I can't swim for shit so I'm kinda fucked royally right now. but it can't be that bad because I don't really know how deep the water is right? So if I focus on that the image of the basement becomes a lot prettier. My face went a ghostly pale, Cry shook me slightly," You okay, kid?" I nodded. Everyone went ahead of me. I just sat there like I was waiting for something, I could hear my heart in my eardrums. Monsters? Yeah anyway of the week but water is a different beast entirely. I felt like my chest and head were going to burst into flames. Another set of hands gripped my shoulders, Piggy. He spun me around, usually he only care for himself but this time he said the words that I thought I would never hear until pigs fly," I'm gonna help you, now."

I was truly stunned, this over the top asshole grew a tiny heart in between the time he shoved me out of a closet during a monster raid and now. It was like the Grinch he grew a heart in the end. I smirked at the fact," I know that this is strange for me, but bear with it." Rolling with it ( Wow I've been saying that a lot today.) Piggy's marble like eyes locked on mine. it was funny he resembled the MC from the contest except his clothes were tattered, pink, and they were more or less casual day wear but the face and hair were exactly the same. It was weird, I guess I just didn't get a close enough image of his face before now. Me and the pervert having a heart to heart, really weird but first time for everything," I heard ramble on the other day, about the human body is 75% water. Now tell me how can you be a afraid of something you're made of? You can't its like saying you're afraid to breath or to blink!" Piggy was ripping off a movie I just know it, but he was making sense, in a way. Not that this was anymore confidence building I didn't want to make his actions feel in vain so quickly ad-libbed what a big help he is, ending with an attempt to grab my ass in the process. Good talk, really. Piggy raced to the bottom of the stairs without me. Taking a sharp, quick, breath I forced the cement in my legs to move forward. I reached for the handrail to realize there wasn't one, but I stepped down and heard the stairs creak with excitement as prisoner number 6 walked on shivering. Each groan and creak was like lighting, electrifying my core. In retrospect it was just 10 steps down, but it was the Grand Canyon in the eyes of a scared stiff child. As the last of the stairs came out from under my feet. I panted, okay, setting the difficulty back up to expert.

Now on to the hard part. No one knew I was even gone except Piggy,"- Alright everyone, stay to together. we're using the buddy system. So Caitlin is buddied with Felix, I with , and finally Stephano with Piggy." I heard the ending of a long speech but it was worth not being questioned about my whereabouts. I was kinda disappointed. Out of everyone I trusted the best, Cry came at a close second with Stephano, then Piggy. It was me and Felix ,neither of us liked the other very well and we very clear about it. I saved him before, but it was clear he wanted to be the hero, I don't really care what I am in anybody's eyes ,because if a hero means I'm leaving with everything intact with my fellow survivors then so be it. I'm hero. I can be civil…..maybe. Though I was scared, I didn't want to show weakness especially around someone who didn't trust me. Y'know what's funny? I hate how in Survivor, the popular tv series that nobody ever thinks shit through thoroughly, its irritating as hell to figure out that these people act as if they've gotta be the dick in the group even though practically the whole cast might as well have sperm among other things coursing through their veins. I felt almost gone in terms of who got who at the moment, considering death was kinda all I had on my mind. I just drifted like tumbleweed through a desert over to my partner. Felix was pissed off as cry waved as he entered the water," You 2 play nice." We both rolled up our pants up to the knee perfectly in sync, which only seemed to annoy him more. I placed my foot into it and the water surrounded my calf, the water was cloudy and muddy, whatever gunk was in that it made my cut pulsate and throb. That probably wasn't a good sign, but was a good sign was that the water wasn't deep at all. I shifted inward, and the icy hand of the water wrapped around me. I felt a few sunken objects by my feet like a few, shards of glass and some rocks. The floor quickly began to sink as I realized that the years or months or hours have not been kind to the floor because it was ground into dust or sand, it gave way deeper into the water. The water was reaching our hips and i removed my book bag to hold it above my head.

The water began to produce noise," Felix…?What are you doing, why are you making that splashing?" He glared at me,"What you talking about you silly, little girl?" L-little? I'm 5'4, jerk," Look, I was just asking." I felt exasperated, I could tell Felix was feeling the exact same way. We tried to keep some pace but it seemed awfully pointless, the water sloshed and took us along for the ride. Someway, somehow this small body had its own current. I just don't see the logic in this little puddle… Wait? what I'm I talking about, its a video game so it has video game logic. Which is stupid. I felt my mind was a ticking time bomb of paranoia, the water was rising up to the 3rd mark on my abdomen then the scar began to throb. Now'd be the best time for some ibuprofen. I heard it again," All right! What the hell is that?!" I just found it strange we weren't kicking up that much water. The splash sounded deep and heavy like something was being continuously dropped, to put it simply the sound was more like heavy stone being thrown in, a big sploosh. The noise replayed every 30 seconds, I ignored it until finally the water met my chin and I was standing on my toes. I couldn't go any further without swimming and that was not a possibility, unless I can cling Felix's back which I'm guessing isn't even on the table. Felix stopped after a few lunges forward and turned around," Bro now's not the time to stand kid, swim."He glared down at me like I was just a bad mutt in his eyes," Go, on." My voice was quiet as held my bag over my head," I...can't." Felix didn't hear me as he asked me to repeat my declare,"I can't." He gawked at me," I don't know what you're saying." I made my eyes meet his which seemed empty and uncaring. I shouted at my loudest,"I CAN'T!" Felix sighed," Alright, just hold up I'll go get a log or something. Don't shout in my face." He turned around and gently without any noise began paddling toward a large piece of drifting wood,"What a burden you are." It sounded like it came from the direction Felix went but was an entirely different voice, deeper, almost as deep as Cry but he was the other side of the room. Thats all I am to these guys nothing more then a loose end, useless, worthless, a nothing….A burden.

I stood utterly still. This wave of loneliness just came over me along with fear. My confusion was everywhere. I'm not smart, I'm not strong then whats the point in pretending that I am? my mind just went blank nothing went in or out I just sat there like the sad sack that I am. I never talked to anyone in school other then the teachers and Winnie, My father barely talks to me not that I ever have anything interesting say anyway. outside my own self depression the world outside around began to stir, the currents seemed stronger. the strange splashing was closer as well. it felt like my sanity was being held by water salable thread. Why even bother with this dumb idea that I'm going to make it out of here. I looked my refection in the murky water I saw 2 black half circles under my eyes, with my bright green eyes it made look dead in way. Huh. I don't look half bad dead, maybe I should keep this look. I viciously slammed my left fist into the water scattering the image. Felix pushed a broken off piece wood from the larger predecessor. His face converted into sudden startle," I-is something wrong?" He shook his head"No." But after that he quickly mouthed ,"Yes." Then he mouthed," Something's got my foot. I think its a plant or something." I took a few steps up the hill, then swung my bag in front of my face and I began reaching into it to get my knife so he could cut himself lose," Ah! Shit! Its not a plant. Its not A PLA-!"I snapped my head forward. Felix thrashed around as black wriggly tentacles wrapped around his torso, neck, then finally over his mouth. OH MY GOD ! ITS A HENTAI MONSTER! Felix was being dragged down but not with out a fight, much to my dismay he actually bit the tentacle and shoved and pushed it away, he writhed, wiggled at one point began kicking. Where was everybody else?! Also what was I doing? I just stood there like a goddamn moron, fear paralysis! The tentacles finally overpowered him and forced him into the water. I shook my head and blinked multiple times but that didn't make this scenario any better. Finally after seconds of inner debate like the goddamn batman I launched into action without any hesitation I wrapped my digits around the handle of the knife, which was easy to find because of the well lit environment. I didn't have anytime waste by wadding through the water, so I practically pulled a jesus and sprinted through the water like a high powered laser through butter.

Soon within a few seconds I was at the edge of the hill, I threw my bag on to a nearby boulder. I clenched the knife between my teeth, then dove down. I couldn't see shit the water was dark, murky, and unsettling. I was running purely on the fuel known as adrenaline, I was sinking like a rock but with some luck and momentum, I snaked my body in a way to where I was sort of swimming more or less gliding underwater. My eyes adjusted finally, let me just some it up. It was gross. There was random shit everywhere I even saw some fish don't even ask me how that got there. PETA would have a field day here and maybe take a break from harassing Nintendo and the Pokemon. Is cliche to say I saw my life flash before my eyes? And it was boring I honestly haven't done anything that eventful, which I think gives more reason to live life to the fullest. I saw it a black cloud of death and slimy suction cups the monster squid opened its mouth and was about to take a bite out of Felix chicken wing style. My lungs slowly began filling with water as I watched. Alright time to fuck with shit. I rushed it and clocked it with my fist. The texture of it was bumpy like a golf ball, but squishy like really wet mud. It sent shudders up my spine enough for me to feel it my brain stem, but didn't let up on my assault after roundhouse kicking to a few times and socking it like Chuck fucking Norris. I pulled the knife out from between my teeth, time to play surgeon simulator 2013! I cut of some of its arms in a signal stroke. The thing finally let him go,'Your not going to be eating anything today!' I mentally screamed, I came, I saw, I kicked its ass! I had to get him out of there, I tried coaxing felix to swim from his dazed state by gently pulling on the back of his shirt collar. Sad thing was he was so scared he knocked himself unconscious, and he was larger then the things I normally lift and/or carry which was paper, textbooks, book bag, the game cube, and my dogs, which all seemed to weigh a whole lot less then him but then again I have no upper body strength. I practically had to use my leftover adrenaline and had to use the type that let mothers lift trucks off babies or something like that. I pulled myself up to the top. I coughed up some water, ugh gross, and gently let a wonderful stream of air go through my nose. I then made sure a Felix's body draped over the log he prepared for me, I patted him on the back,"Its okay, the thing is gone. Wake up now." I soon began to hear snoring. Oh C'MON! That's hardly fair! I just saved him, now I have to drag his ass all the way out the other end of the pool. I just gave it my all shoved him forward before he got far I climbed on to the rock which took forever and half.


	12. Cabin fever

**hello everyone, some people say that Caitlin has a pretty weird sense of humor but let me ask you this, What's your favorite thing Caitlin has said?**

* * *

," YOU DID WHAT?!" Felix screamed at me I really didn't have to answer that question, he was just embarrassed that I saved him from something for the 2nd time which seemed to aggravate Felix. Which seemed to make everything I was trying to explain seem I was going to actually leave him down there to die horrible death by hentai squid monster. I let out a long sigh," Y'know, I don't this, next time you're grabbed something, FIGHT IT YOURSELF!" I had enough I'm fed up with blondie and all of his shit I was drenched and cold to the last skin cell, I had to do something I feared because of him! And he isn't even grateful for it,"Whatever, I don't need your help!" I was storming off to somewhere. I needed to go and think. Okay let fill you in so you aren't left in the dark. Me and Felix ended up inside the corridor that wasn't flooded, Cry and were somewhere behind us and Piggy plus Stephano washed up on shore with us but the both of them didn't want to get involved or something. That didn't last long as Stephano chased after me whatever he had to say about,' Oh he doesn't mean it." I didn't want to listen, I glanced over my shoulder and then I sprinted, I stopped middle of the hallway," Y'know what I'm only gonna stay here, because we promised Cry that we'd use the buddy system. For now I'm not gonna be talking to anybody." I leaned against the nearest wall, Stephano reached out for me but closed his hand turned around and kicked the dust. I almost forgot to mention the worst part Felix made me lose my bag y'know the bag with all my supplies, yeah I climbed up to the top of the rock only to find it was gone an I was sure I left it up there. I made sure my hair was still parted to the left then began ringing out some of excess water from my shirt. This is only the first event and I want Felix to be voted off the island.

Cry and found their way to the surface, everyone was soaked, I looked at my watch, it was 11:54pm can't say that I'm not surprised, this experience felt way over 5 hours. I'm felt a little cooped up ,only confined to one space and never going outside. I felt a little cabin fever coming on, I slurped down lavender, land-um? Either way in a matter of minutes that feeling of being stuck was lifted, was this thing legal? I hope. It tasted like strawberry ice cream, which is actually my favorite kind. The familiar taste made remember one of my fondest memories. Stephano paced the floor," Now what do we do?" Cry simply shrugged and pointed forward," We move forward, that easy." Cry was tired the others may not of noticed but I have an eye for these things. Stephano suggest we should find a room to rest in, I really wouldn't mind a nap, I was barely keeping my eyes open. The 'Men' aka and Piggy did a quick scan of the rooms two of them were bedrooms with a differently sized beds in each, one of those bedrooms had a large bathroom adjoining it.

We had to go half way me, Felix and Cry had to go one room, the other three to the other. I really didn't want to share a room with Felix but I didn't want to argue, I didn't see the point in it, so it's best quit my bitching and take a nap. I leaned against the wall next to the door and sighed," Something wrong, kid?" Does he just call me that because he forgot my name or is that just easier for him," It's nothing, I was just thinking of someone." He responded rather oddly,"Brother, sister, mother or father?" That's a new one," ...A friend." I liked to like that friend is thinking of me right now, wherever he is. Cry gave me a glance as if he wanted to persist but," Aw, hell no!" Felix popped his head out of the door frame,"You 2 might want to see this." We took a good long look none of us wanted address this issue,"So, there's one king bed in here. We're gonna have to share. So how's this gonna play, is there gonna be a specific order to this?" Cry mouth began moving but his words took a long trip to my ears, I burst out laughing awkwardly then pounded at the wall with my fist in my fit," No! No! No! And no! I'm not sharing a bed with 2 grown ass men! I'm going to go sleep in the bathtub, you two have fun!" I staggered into the bathroom chuckling. I closed the door behind me and slid down it laughing harder. After awhile I did settle down and grabbed a few towels from the cabinets, I pulled off my clothes and I dried off my skin, hair and glasses. I tried my best to drain some of the water out of my sopping clothes, while I was at it, I checked my stitches, they looked... Okay from my opinion. I put on my pants and shirt leaving my socks and shoes off. I balled up my socks stuffed them into my shoes, I fashioned a rope-hook to hang my jacket to dry. I wiped a palmful of sweat off my forehead," That should do the trick." To finish off my home away from home I folded another set of towels as a pillow and laid my head down.


	13. Black Sheep

,"Baa, baa black sheep-" I poked up my head out of the bathtub," Oh. Fuck. No." It was someone singing. I checked my watch 10:21 pm, I don't care if it's a barber shop fucking quartet they can't sing here. I crawled out and looked at the mirror, I must of fell asleep with a light on because the only thing that's lit is a tiny candle which I assume Cry or Felix placed here ,so of I needed to get up I could see, before I could go towards it, my feet touched the ground, and since it was tile it was practically ice. I kept my mouth closed as I squealed. Y'know when you're lying in your bed you get up then feel the cold abrasive floor practically screaming,'Surprise bitch!' It's probably the equivalent when you're having dinner with your family watching TV and stuff then all of sudden a commercial about Viagra, tampons, or some reality show about the ER come on, nobody's happy. After my body heat warmed me up again I made a slow foot steps toward the mirror. I could barely make out my face but I had a few cowlicks I grinned man, I remember these I used to get them all the time. the singing kept gaining volume,"Bad,Bad,bad!" How is anybody supposed to sleep through this? I mean the voice doing this was beautiful almost hypnotic, alluring you might say, but I mean I'm kinda of light sleeper as of now and I need more then 4 hours.

I grabbed the small circular candlestick held it close to my chest. I pulled open the door into where the guys were sleeping. Wow I now that people snore but geez Cry reaches new octaves. I just snuck right by and I was approaching the door and the floor creaked," Oh, crap!" I whispered to myself, I held out my candle I saw Felix rollover, I let a breath go. I went through the door,"Come little children I'll take thee away.-" when did she change songs? the beautiful words flowed throughout the air and made its way into my ears,"H-hello?"no answer only music, it was dark in the hallway the candles attached to the doors were blown away into ashes the only light was me and that still barely illuminated anything ," Come play in my garden of shadows.-" that doesn't sound ominous. I gently moved forward, I wasn't scared surprisingly any fear was more played toward curiosity. I felt a little nuts I mean everyone was in their rooms and they didn't seem to hear it , well maybe all of them were heavy sleepers. I can't be the only one hearing this masterful singing. I was dragging my feet because it felt like the closer I got the weaker I felt. I wasn't sure if this was in my it felt as if the hallway was going to go on forever. My knee was on fire, but nothing was going to stop from seeing this lady and telling her to shut up so I can go back to sleep. I was finally brought to a fork in the hall," Okay, Fuck it. YOU WIN LADY! SING ALL YOU WANT, I'M GOING BACK TO SLEEP!" I turned around smugly I had my eyes closed as a highly pitched squeaky voice," FINAllY you turn around." I'm not gonna lie it scared me so hard I fell over and dropped my candle with the light snuffed out I couldn't see what I was dealing with," W-who's there?" Another light formed then touched my candle's wick then I saw her. She extend her hand,"Jennifer the rock." I've heard that name but ,'The rock.' what did she mean, I grabbed ahold I got a closer look at her face she kinda looked like me except she had long flowing jet black hair, and her pupils were black , she had a large purple bow on the back of her head she was wearing grey pants and a black T-shirt," Were you singing?" Jennifer placed her hands at her hips," How else was I supposed to get your attention?" I sighed, then shouted," OH, I don't know, HOW ABOUT NOT BEING CREEPY AND COME TO THE BATHROOM WHERE I WAS SLEEPING!" she looked like she was about to burst into tears,"O-Oh, I'm sorry I just kinda felt like I was nuts because I thought I was the only one hearing you." She then put her hand hand on my shoulder," No, you don't need to apologize, I should've came to you but I couldn't go through the bedroom." That was a pretty normal answer," Because you couldn't see you couldn't find the door, right?" She shook her head making her bow bob," I couldn't go through because of those two sexy beasts."

My face must said it all but in didn't care I had to throw my net of awkward out there,"Uhhh... What do you mean?" I knew what she I just wanted her explain her reasoning," Cry and Pewds are so *slurp noises* fucking sexy... I don't know even comprehend how you stay around them without wanting to rip their shirts off and straddle-" I didn't want to ruin your brains, and I had to stand there and listen to each horrible graphic word," Well, I don't favor them that way, and I'm underage. 14 to be exact." Jennifer then patted my shoulder," Oh, you must carry a rainbow flag for Minx then?" I pressed my thumb and index finger on my tear ducts lifting my glasses off my nose," If I say yes, will you stop talking." She shook her head," Okay, changing the subject. Why did you call me out here?" She had sudden burst on her face of remembrance,"Ahem ,yes I've got your belongings and well the holders of the challenge wanted me to give these." The challenge..? Oh right I almost forgot that this was some interpretation of a lunatics of a fucked up drug hallucination ,or in this case it was ' a dream, the reality' and all that bull. Why would the contenders give me these and why is Jennifer working with them? I stood there in silence taking a long time to register what was happening, she gave my neon bag and pulled my rigid out from my side and pressed scraps of paper into my palm while keeping no expression on my pale as moon face. She said goodbye rather quietly and I went back to bathroom with my candle, with a light yet hollow feeling in my chest. I settled back into the bathtub a clutched my bag against my chest and closed my eyes.


	14. 16 role variant

My eyes shot open," AHHGH!" I pushed myself up like a piston in a engine. I checked my watch 10:52 am ,I hope they've slept long enough. Cry practically kicked down the door in his… boxers? Should I just thank the stars that he was only his pants were missing he was holding a pillow as an uzi ," IS EVERYTHING OKAY?!" I heard everyone else topple in, even Felix tripped into the room thank god Felix was all the way clothed. I had to quickly ad-lib something," I know this sounds dumb, but, some old water dripped out of the faucet and it scared me, because….I thought it was blood." They all looked relived," Thank god." they all left me to the quiet. I gently rubbed my eyes and felt it, liquid, did that nightmare scare me so bad I teared up? That's certainly a new one. I splash some cold water my face, then washed off my glasses. I check my jacket it was dry for the most part, I slipped it on, I put the bag on my shoulder,I noticed those paper scraps I was told not to give them to the guys after we left the castle and was on to the next event, by Jennifer when she told me instructions and left.

Well she didn't say I couldn't read them myself, they were just like I said scraps not on those pre-planed index cards but just randomly torn from a collage ruled notebook, they were pretty big scraps almost half a page in length and height. I read at the one with my name on it," Protector?" My name looked hand written and the singular word was printed. I went back to the one with Cry's name ," Healer?" I flipped it to Felix's name," Promoter?" Oh I get this game, the words underneath our names were apart of a thing called the 16 role variant, I don't remember much about other then there 16 personality types. I forgot what each role meant, but what does this have to do with the game? In fact what do the plates have to do with the game?! Cry knocked on the door that he almost kicked down," Hey. You about ready to leave?" I was easily carried away by these things and didn't hear him. Cry opened the door slowly," Hello?" He poked me repeatedly in the shoulder until finally," What are you reading?" I turned around and shoved the notes into my back pocket," I can't tell you until we leave!" He shrugged ," Alright, you don't have to shout." He turned back around and left. I was alone again, naturally, I realized I didn't have time to stand around, I darted out the door past the bed and into the hall.

I walked along feeling like a herd of sheep as Felix led the way with his stupid lantern," March, march." I kicked him in the back of the knee, then immediately blended in with the other sheep," Ouch, son of bitch!" Speaking of sheep I remember dad was talking about how the congress was like a herd. Man political humor is always funny but not when it's about your own country," So, Caitlin you got anybody at home who's looking for you?" Cry was taking an interest in my home life, apparently," Yeah, my dad and probably my best friend, my brother if he's not busy with his own life." Cry was intrigued," If, you don't mind me asking, what about your mom?" I stayed quiet, then looked down at my feet, then looked back up at his mask," She's... Being rehabilitated at a mental institution." Everyone got deathly silent,' my mom's a nurse.' ,'mine's a lawyer.' 'mine's a emotionless rock.' Felix smirked," I see the family resemblance." I hate him, I don't care what any has to say about it, I hate him. But being the rational one that I am, I only did what anyone would do when pushed over the edge. I grabbed Felix's shoulder as he turned around I decked him in the nose with a loud crack then pinned his sorry ass to the wall. That made the lantern he was carrying clatter on to the ground, I narrowed my eyes. I maybe weak and 14 but that doesn't mean I can't take down a 20 something male in his prime, like a wolf. It did it fast on impulse when everyone saw what I did they all jumped 7 feet out of their skins, they didn't even try to stop me they just watched in awe," Take... It ... Back...!" He looked at me strangely as if he blocked out the past few seconds," What?" Felix registered what would happen if he said what again," I'm nothing like my mother! Take it back!" A few moments of stillness passed and some of the blood from his nose dripped on to my hand that was pinning him to the wall," ...I take it back." I'm Done. I let him go, and in instant he wiped the red spurting out of nose. I picked up the lantern and led the way. I sighed," If anyone wants me to answer twenty questions, go right ahead." Cry had this strange look on his mask as if to say he was proud of me or really worried about me.

Was I crazy or was the hallway slowly glowing red? It really was strange what a slight red swap of paint can do to the mind, or amazing. I pulled open in a door to another hallway, hurray, deeper red and what are those on the sides of our path, oh yeah scary looking knights with weapons. Great, fucking, perfect!," Hey guys what the hell is that thing? At the end of the hall." I pointed to an ugly metal looking circular thing,"Iron maiden…" Felix granted me an answer. Isn't that type tool used to kill witches? With a coat of needles on the inside to squeeze every drop of blood out of a witch needless to say, sickening. Felix went to right side line of knights," I don't trust you, you, you, you, or you." he began pulling off the heads of the suits armor, the iron maiden stared back at me," So is there something in that thing or what?" Cry grabbed my shoulder," I wouldn't do that, normally those thing offer very little and just pop open and scare the shit out of you." Well that's good to know," I'm guessing from that scare the person opening it would suffer a sanity blow... And it seems we're kinda screwed in terms of land-um, lavender." The amount of consideration I took was great in terms of who opens it," Obvious choice! I go! Since I have the lowest amount of sanity." Cry confided in me.

," Your kidding! In what type of seriously fucked up science does that work!?" In what type of mind Cry was in I didn't know, but as far as I can if Cry really was a healer something bad was going to happen," Whoa, whoa, hold it Buck Rodgers! Are you stupid?! And also by the way what happened to your lavender?!" Really what was the point of talking to him in his confused state," Well remember when me and over there took a little longer then anybody else when we had to swim, it was because I dropped it, I dropped my potion and I couldn't see it in the darkness of the water. That's why we took so long." He grabbed at his head with both hands making his tannish fingers intertwine with his brown disheveled hair,"Man, I am in pain, and it hurts like hell." Okay Cry, I'm so sorry! In my defense he was getting on the edge of creepy. I socked him in the gut making him convulse inward, I then proceeded to punch a pressure point in his neck making him pass out," Oh boy, a simple hallmark card isn't going to make up for this." With Cry…being unconscious and Felix's broken nose it seems I'm always the violent one aren't I, it was for the greater good, it for the greater good, or at least I thought so, Piggy might not agree," What the fuck?! why is Cry out cold?!" I whistled trying not to draw attention to myself, which kinda surprised me in this tiny hall none of them saw kick the crap out of him?


	15. The Weasel

There weren't any other doors in this hall, which meant we had to backtrack and find another door to the exit make it outside and find the next event and leave," So the iron maiden, how we gon' open this some bitch?" I need a toothpick and some aviators that would explain my sudden burst of red neck. Felix didn't notice Cry at all and was more focused on the knights and their heads, then again I almost gave him a concussion so the rope has slack for now. I noticed Stephano shrunk and pulled on my pant leg I bent down so I could hear him more clearly," Yeah?" I had a feeling this was going to loop back to Cry,"Throw me." Thank god! Wait... What?," Why?" Stephano began making all these weird hand signals, the only one I understood was that he wanted to be thrown by the iron maiden that seemed a little risky but if he was willing to try it... I wrapped my digits loosely around his mini torso," You're sure about this." He nodded, I took a target and threw, I was always a crack shot when it came to real life, I was actually thinking about joining the archery club until I found out about the assholes that they let join. He face-planted directly in front of the iron maiden, maybe a few inches away. I was sorta hoping we'd get some kind of reaction out of it. The golden dot stood straight, and the big metal thing bursted open for some reason there was an ass kicking pulsating drum noise, it made me jump. That seemed to catch everyone's attention," Wow that usually doesn't work." Felix tossed a knight's head behind his back as he went toward the maiden to examine its contents,"'Usually'?" Piggy stepped away from Cry's body an darted the maiden and so did . If your wondering 'How I can be so careless and let stephano take the sanity drain?' said that don't take sanity blows because there all props so they can't feel the or suffer the mental loss, so I take everything into consideration, 'Why didn't you just do that in the first place?' I don't know, I really don't know.

I made a slow stride toward the door, I placed my hand on the knob only when I twisted it it was stuck half way,"Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT, SHIT!" I desperately began ramming my weight into the door," No…" I calmed down then began to feel bubbling anger, then viciously and repeatedly twisted the door knob. Its stuck, IT CAN'T BE STUCK. I trudged over to one of the knights and took a sword," Eh worth a shot-" I walked back over to the door and held the sword over my face," Sword of omens, give me power beyond power. To fuck up this door!" I flipped the sword around to its handle, and began charging forward but something made me stop, Dust? My foot landed in a sand like substance, it was light gray so I assumed it was dust but it was a big heap right by the crevice of the- Oh no. I dropped my sword and backed up I felt hollow like I was utterly stunned silent of a giant monster with dislocated jaw coming in and eating us. I bumped into Felix, he saw my emotions break through my shell," What's the matter?" I pointed to the dust pile," You're afraid of dirt?" he shrugged and stepped toward it , a gust of wind and made the heap swirl into a mini tornado after the storm calmed a bigger one started, I pulled out a gun instinctively and began loading it," Hello Mr. Face." Wait who the hell was that? I turned around to see a very thin woman in a black tank top, with dark brown hair with a singular pink stripe.

She was wielded a cross bow," Aw, shit I was early, now I have to go back and do it again." British, yep I knew it ," Minx… How and when did you get here?" Minx? What kinda name is that? Okay, Reject Pony, a Pokemon, 80's porno star, An Animal, Furniture, and a Weasel? Minxes are type of rodent right, or was it a dog? Anyway, the large tannish blob formed. Any questions we had needed to be saved to the end because now we needed to make a stand. I pointed my pistol toward it,"Okay whoever you are I hope you've got a good shot." she rustled my hair," Don't worry about it kiddo." I know Cry calls me kid and kiddo but it feels like she just pushed it a little far to make me feel small, but I don't mind I just hope she isn't a prop and is actually a real person, because I'm tired of all these motherfucking men in this motherfucking video game, I'm clearly outnumbered that's for sure. Now that I think about how the hell did she get in here?," Its a bit of a long story I'll save you the details for when we get this kid outta here and in a safe zone." Well a least someone takes an interest in my wellbeing albeit overly excessive. Took my aim, took shots, but it only twitched them off and trudged toward us, not that effective better not waste my ammo. I put it back my holster along with twin brother. I shuffled through the crap in my bag, pulled out my razor glove," If I rush it maybe it'll work." I stared at the abomination with arrows coming out of its shoulder, I signaled her to stop shooting, Minx lowered at the bow. I freaking army rolled out there like a boss. I galloped around it and climbed on to its back then began mucking up his face ,"RAH!" i was like a cat that was drenched in water attacking anything that moved," Holy- Where did you find her exactly? Because she's a nutter!" I was tossed off like a bull rider land landed upside-down against a wall," Ugh, maybe I should've grabbed a striped sweater and fedora?" No matter what we did the monster only twitched and moderately paused then came back on our asses we couldn't really do much because we only had ranged weapons with limited ammo which I didn't want to waste,"By the power of grey skull!"


End file.
